Lucy's painful mistake
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: Lucy out of anger of her teammates actions she goes on a mission by herslef but the mission she took was no real mission... Rated T for cussing and gory, blood, and unspeakable torture. Sting, Rouge, OC1, OC2, Lucy, and Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairun Roseabell here! Hi everyone this is my first story and this will be a Nalu and GaLe just depends on what I add!**

**Lucy: Come on lets get this going. So whats it about Fairun?**

**You'll find put soon~ *smiles largely***

**Natsu: WHAT! That's not fair Fairun I challenge you so I can learn the story plot!**

**EEEKKK LUCY HE'S GOING TO BURN EVERYTHING!**

**Lucy: Fairun does not own Fairy Tail she owns this story though! *rushes off to Lucy Kick Natsu***

* * *

Lucy sighed her landlady was once again upset at her because of her teammates destroyed another city causing her to lose money! She sighed angrily at her teammates stupid antics she wished they would at least thing for once. She looked at the Fairy Tail guild entrance and knew she was going to get trampled by her teammates because of what she did when they got off the train.

#FLASHBACK TO ABOUT AN HOUR AGO#

"Hey great job you guys," Erza growled out "IF YOU COUNT DESTROYING THE CITY ONCE AGAIN?!" Erza yelled at Gray and Natsu while Lucy struggled to not lose her cool.

"Blame it on Flamebird h-h-here! Not me!" Gray shouted shrinking out of fear.

"H-hey its a Ice Queens fault!" Natsu yelled to Gray and Erza.

Well here's what happened they were sent to take care of a burglar guild with powers of a child easy right? Sadly that's not how it ended there were a lot of these weak mages so of course Natsu and Gray decided, being competitive, decided to make a challenge who can take down the most mages. Natsu and Gray to into the challenge and yelling at each other didn't realize that mages lead them to the city out of fear. Their argument escalated as they threw magic at the other and DESTROYING buildings along. Of course they defeated the guild, Lucy at the time got Taurus and Aquarius to destroy the guild building as asked. Erza also finished but caught the boys fighting and her way to end it was to use Heavenly Wheel also DESTROYING the city. At the end Lucy and the gang once again had to give up the winnings of the mission.

Back at the train station the three argued about who did what and Lucy finally lost her cool. Even if she'll laugh normally today just wasn't the day she'll laugh. She had a dark aura and everyone knew the sweet kind Lucy has the darkest anger. Also Lucy thought it just wasn't the guys fault only but Natsu and Gray feared to put that out. Lucy was also too afraid to put that out in the open but her opinion mattered and she just lost it. Lucy also thought it wasn't right for Erza to only punish Natsu and Gray when she was part of the problem even if she loved Erza as a sister. Lucy even felt her magic spike but she didn't think about that. Her three idiots of teammates froze and looked fearfully at her.

* * *

**I feel so evil doing a cliff hanger! And don't worry there will be more I will try to upload again but I'm trying to get used to this and using a phone is difficult also sorry if this seems short. I'm trying to get used to Fanfiction Net with a phone. (Difficult)**

**Lucy: You better hurry Fairun Roseabell and if this is about my daily life with Team Natsu you've got it down well!**

**Erza, Gray, Natsu: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Chow chow! Fairun out! By the way thanks Lucy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairun Roseabell is back everybody! I promise to make longer chapters YAY! Also I did already make this chapter but I hade to remake it! Because I tried using my computer which ultimately failed and when I tried to put it all on my phone it wouldn't do anything! *wails***

**Wendy: *pats Fairun's back as she cries a river of tears* It's okay Fairun-San.**

**Wendy! *sobs* I lost four pages and now I have to do it all on my phone!**

**Elfman: BE A MAN FAIRUN! MEN DON'T CRY!**

**I'm a woman Elfman!**

**Erza: While Fairun Roseabell gets swallowed in her slef pity. Here's the story! *Grabs chapter two and reads it***

* * *

Lucy glared hard at her teammates as she swore they turned into chibi versions of themselves but deadly pale. **[Wendy : *pales and rushes of saying something about scary Lucy before fainting*]**

"You idiots have once AGAIN destroyed a city and caused Makarov a great deal of paperwork and loss of money! Counting myself a great deal of money when my rent is due which is why we took this mission! I had to beg on my knees not to get your and my ass's **[Erza: *glares* Me: *stops crying and squeaks out frightened* sorry but I warned!]** in the hands of the Magic Council thrown in jail! Along with Master Makarov! Also none of this would've have happened if y'all listened to my plan! YOU MAKE MY OPINION UNIMPORTANT TO YOU GUYS AND IT PISSES ME OFF! YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M 15 AGAIN GOD DAMNIT!" Lucy was breathing heavily as rage got the better of her as Lucy's head swelled with memories of her father. Jude was always trying to find a husband to sell her off towards and her opinion feel death to his ears.** [Erza: *Hands me the rest of the chapter* Me: Okay! I'm calm now... EHH ERZA?! Erza: *Sulking in corner*]**

Lucy's eyes wielded up with tears as her hiccups turned to choked sobs. Natsu's eyes widened as he heard her (supposed to be) quite sobs but of course with his Dragon Slayer heightened senses it was no use.

Lucy took put two keys from her key ring, "Open gate of the bull and clock, Taurus and Horologuim!" She called our summoning her trusty spirit family greatly saddened. Horologuim put her inside his clock body shutting off all sound from the outside. Taurus grabbed the two by lifting Horologuim up and carrying him over his shoulder, not wanting to disturb the girl, he carefully put them on his shoulder. Both spirits ignoring the calls of the rest of Team Natsu pleading them to stop as the bull rushed off towards a different part of town. After hoping that they caught them off track as Virgo covered their tracks. When arriving at Lucy's house Lucy calmed down and told her spirits what had happened before sending them back to the Celestial World. Her landlady banged on her door telling her rent was due in a week even if the poor Celestial mage knew this already.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

Lucy sighed at the memory of what happened she did forgave them but she knew there still was a possibility they would destroy everything. She felt terrible and even frightened to go to her team and she didn't want them to go along because they would influence her. She loved them as family but today wasn't the day and her whole team knew that. Today was the day her father died. Without her there. Alone. Even if Michelle was there, she still felt upset as she told her everything that happened. While he tried to change he waited for his daughter after five years after she disappeared. He believed when no one else would and would give her presents to her house for her birthday when he barely had any money to take care of himself.** [Elfman: *sniffles* MEN CRY IF ITS SAD! *sobs terribly* Me: I broke another Fairy Tail mage...]** They knew that but acted terrible and will sooner or later cause her to probably lose her house like her father...

Her chocolate colored eyes filled with tears as she thought about all the things that happened. No. Lucy wasn't ready to face them at all. She wasn't up for it either. She sighed depressingly and called Gemini and asked to go in as a cat the two agreed but came out growling telling her the news that they were in there. Of course she was confused to why they were acting that way because she didn't know that Virgo, Taurus, and Horologuim told her spirits what had happened. Lucy thought of what she said about her father and she got upset that she thought of her own father that way. Of course what happened is what happened its in the past but people still think on it and someone could think it was away but still it pops in that person's mind. Especially if its the day they died if someone was the cause if the upsetting memory she had no control. Lucy's bright blond bangs covered her eyes shadowing her face as her head lowered down as the rest of hair fell of her shoulder for her head dropping down.

Lucy arrived home and grabbed her Communication Lacrima to call MiraJane and ask for a solo mission. **[MiraJane: *Walks in* Something about me? Me: Just the story. MiraJane: Oh thank you Roseabell for putting me in!... What's with them? Me: *Looks at the passed out/sulking/hysterical mages* Story.]**

"Mira, go somewhere where no one can here us please." Lucy pleaded as the girl nodded and asked Kinana and Lisanna to take over the bar.

"Lucy! What's going on," The motherly figure on the other side asked, "whenever Team Natsu arrived without you I started panicking. Its not just me! Happy's worried too but the rest of the team is to depressed to say a word!" The motherly figure of the guild asked and her voice wanted you to make you immediately snap and tell what's wrong. Lucy was one of the easy ones to spill everything because Mira reminded her off Lucy's mother. So she told Mira everything.

MiraJane sighed stressed out, "Okay Lucy I guess I can understand your actions and I'm deeply sorry about all this. They shouldn't have acted that way especially if they knew what day it was to you."

"Mira?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Can you send someone here with a solo quest please. Make sure that my team doesn't see please?" Lucy sadly begged.

"Alright I'll send Lisanna. It's alright if I tell her?" Lucy thought of the Strauss's as family Mira the mother, Lisanna as a sister, and Elfman as the protective brother. So she immediately nodded confirming the long white haired girls question.

After MiraJane ended the call Lucy set up packing for a week just in case since MiraJane knew her rent was due in a week. She heard a bird tapping on her window as she opened the window to see a bird starting at her with a piece of paper in its beak. The bird had unusual feathers and blue gentle eyes and the bird hoped on her shoulder dropping the paper in Lucy's hand. The bird jumped off her shoulder and landed a couple of feet away as the bird sparked with magic and stood in the birds place was Lisanna Strauss.

#AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD TEAM NATSU (MINUS LUCY)#

**[Lucy: Fairun? Me: Yeah? MiraJane: Did you have to add Lucy wasn't there?! X,D Me: *blushes* WHY DOES IT MATTER?! \\\\\\\\]**

Erza, Gray, and Natsu sat at their teams table the light brown color of the rectangular table they sat at. They glared at down at the innocent large piece of wood add if our was the cause of their problems. Happy stood in the middle of the table trying to get information on his motherly figure. He regretted staying behind to help out with the bar whenever his team arrived without the happy blond with a depressed arua on each of them. Happy was starting to get pissed at the lack of information on Lucy.

"Guys WHERE IS LUCY?!" Happy yelled at the three which caught the attention of the rest of the guild since Happy really yelling at anyone was rare.

"ALRIGHT HAPPY! We'll tell if we knew!" Gray yelled upset that his little sister was upset because of them. The guild was surprised when one of Team Natsu members spoke, MiraJane looked at them from behind the bar knowingly.

"We pissed Lucy off on the mission," Erza begin, " We all got into a huge fight especially Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray were destroying two-thirds of the city. I used Heavenly Wheel to make them stop but I destroyed the rest of the city. Only a couple of buildings were standing also the mayor's building. Lucy had a idea and it was a great idea bit we just tossed it away..." Erza stopped suddenly as she stared at the table clenching her fists tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"We all knew what today was to her-" Gray started.

"Only the team knows but today was the day Lucy's father died," Natsu said sadly as the guild gasped at the information, " We knew that and we also knew her rent was coming up but we acted up anyways."

"Poor Lu-chan," Levy said upset for her best friend as tears rolled down her cheeks, "that's why she was off yesterday." Gajeel patted Levy's back lightly doing so while a light blush. **[Gajeel: I don't do that sissy shit Tiny! *grabs me by the collar of my long sleeved shirt* Me: \\\\\\\ PUT ME DOWN PLEASE! *pages drop out of my hand* Levy: GAJEEL PUT FAIRU-CHAN DOWN IT WAS GETTING INTRESTING! Panther Lily: Gajeel put Roseabell-san down! Gray: *grabs the rest and continues reading*]**

"The Liberace guild was easy to take down and of course Lucy did what she was supposed to and destroyed the Liberace guild building. She was asked to make sure to destroy the building so stray members knew their guild was token down." Erza explained after she had calmed down.

"That's not all," The guild members, the rest of Team Natsu, and Mirajane looked at him suprised, "I heard her buddy. I heard her Happy she was sobbing." MiraJane paled as guild looked at Natsu, surprised, as he slammed his head down as he let out quiet cries that only the Dragon Slayers heard. MiraJane sighed as Lucy's sobs were heard from someone. Maybe she shouldn't tell Lucy?

#BACK AT LUCY'S HOUSE#

"Lucy! I've the mission perfect for you!" Lisanna yelled towards Lucy as her blue eyes twinkled with delight and slight worry for the blond haired girl.

"Really," Lucy replied happily back and took the mission out of the stretched hands of the whie haired girl, "This is perfect 71'500 jewels! Oh thank you!" While Lucy read the info she felt her gut twist in a uncomfortable way and unknowing making a face.

"You felt it too? Mira-Nee asked me to tell you to be careful. We both felt as if something was wrong."

"I'll be fine! I'll stand against the odds! Anyways i already said I'll take out and i bet the client was already told. See she or he have already been told! I can't back out as a Fairy Tail mage!" Lucy grinned at Lisanna Strauss proudly but they both felt like something was wrong even if Lucy's speech brought some courage up.

Lucy waved Lisanna out as the other girl laughed and seriously wished the chocolate eyed girl good luck. Lucy laughed and said her name was Lucky Lucy Heartifilla for a some sort of reason. When Lucy was on the train her stomach jerked in some sort of warning that bile climbed up her throat. She knew this sign, something was going to happen and the mission just didn't fit right in a part of her brain but like she said she'll stand against the odds. Still should she have token this mission that a village separated from the rest of the world and unknown monsters were attacking? Than shouldn't it be an S-Class mission or even a Saint Wizard's job? Lucy shook her head trying to shake of the frightening feeling but it stayed strong.

"What's going to happen on this mission?"

* * *

**Fairun here! Luckily I escaped Gajeel's grasp by Levy who has amazing strength with large heavy big books!**

**Levy: Yep Fairu-Chan!**

***mumbles to self* Fairu-Chan? *louder* Anyways thanks to my first followers: bigmac33, starcrossed68, meli-kun, fairyhunter98, vampiregirl31, Lothaire, and beingthedifferentme! Thank you to my first reviewer-**

**Everyone: *drum roll***

**beingthedifferentme! I agree with about Lucy laughing about it but has to fit the plot *bows* gomendasi (sorry)! Anyways I guess all the characters are OCC along with Lucy. Plus I never really got to explain why she was so upset about everything. I *^\\\\\^* also want to thank you for your comment and I well try to lead them off towards the OCC side Y.Y. Sorry if anyone thinks wrong of this chapter like depressing or something.**

**Bisca: Also please review**

**Levy: That will make Fairu-Chan very happy!**

**"Mira-Nee asked me..." Nee is a honorific for big sister!**

**Chow chow! Fairun out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is third chapter yes!**

**Natsu: I still don't agree with Lucy going on a mission by herself I need to be there!**

**Gajeel: Bunny Girl is a wizard too Salamander! She can take of herself all the wizards can take of themselves. I know Bunny Girl can take care of herself because of Phantom Lord.**

**Levy: You tell him Gajeel!**

**Gray: I agree with Gajeel-**

**Gajeel: SEE!**

**Gray: LET ME FINISH METAL DICK! Anyways I also agree with Natsu I have to be there too.**

**How about we let them argue and read the story? By the way Gajeel's right. *Picks up the third chapter as Gajeel lets out a triumph yell***

* * *

As Lucy got of the train she could've sworn that she felt eye's on her back. Turning around she saw nobody starting at her so she thought she imagined it. She sighed in frustration when she felt it again and quickly whipped her head around but again nobody.

"Excuse me." A voice said in front of her as she turned her head to look at the conductor.

"Oh! Sorry I'll get on now!" She quickly apologized and hoped on the train. Lucy realized since the strange village liked to keep concealed, she had to do a long hike after getting off the nearest city. She of course was irritated she wasn't very good at hiking.

"I've got a long way to hike." She said to herself frustrated.

#FAIRY TAIL GUILD#

"Mira-Nee! Mira-Nee!" Lisanna yelled making her way to the oldest Strauss sibling threw her guild mates. Mira and Lisanna went to the back of the guild on the cellar room.

"Did you tell her to be careful? Did you say anything about the weird feeling?" MiraJane asked her youngest sibling. Lisanna told her what happened and they lightly chuckled at the Lucky Lucy thing.

"She never is lucky though." Lisanna replied worrying for her safety.

"Lucy believes she is because she said she's lucky that she's with Fairy Tail. That Lucky Lucy fits because she had Fairy Tail no matter what happens." MiraJane told Lisanna remembering wheneve Lucy first found where her name came from.

"You remember that time whenever Gray tried to tickle her and Juvia almost drowned her! Remember what she said drying out her clothes!" Lisanna laughed.

MiraJane laughed and continued "Lucky Lucy Heartifilla my ass why do I always get in these situations?!" They both laughed at that day. Lucy had gotten turned into a toddler but they didn't know that when water was sprayed on her it will undo. **[Me: I'll write a story on it. A one shot!]**

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS! GET HERE NOW!" Master Makarov yelled outside of the cellar in the middle of the guild. MiraJane and Lisanna rushed as the protective Master had a fist slammed into the mission boards.

"Master! I'll get mad! What's going on?" MiraJane asked surprised at Makarov's anger.

"WHICH OF ONE MY CHILDREN TOOK IT?!" He yelled as his eyes glowed as he grew in size his magic reflecting his anger.

"What mission master?" MiraJane asked.

"Ji-chan what's going on?!" Natsu yelled as Makarov stomped his table apart and still upset about what happened on their mission. The whole guild was shocked as tears feel down their Masters face.

"Not one of my children. Please not one of my children!" Makarov sobbed.

"Master! Tell me what's wrong already! WHAT MISSION?!" Mira yelled frightened about her masters actions and mood.

Master managed to calm down, "The Magic Council told every guild and anyone that takes mission's, to be aware of a mission. The mission is a fake one it tricks mages into going into a fake village that only the people who take the mission. A organization secretly lie in hide that torture people, strip them off their memories, use unknown chemicals or potions on them, plant Lacrima's in them, and kill them. After they die or on the verge of death they revive them letting them feel the pain of death." The guild gasped and looked at their master to continue as their fits tightened as they thought of innocent people going threw it. Or their nakama.

"Master," MiraJane asked shakely, "did we get the fake also?" Her body was shaking and tears spilled over her eyes.

"I don't know exactly but here's a copy. Tell me if you recognize it." MiraJane grabbed the mission quickly scanning it. As MiraJane feel on her knees she nodded her head towards her master. Nab and others at the mission board quickly moved away from the mission board at MiraJane's answer. Everyone looked shocked as they thought of Fairy Tail going threw it.

"Is it still here?!" She shook her head as her sobs got louder.

"Why?! PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T KNOW! NOT HER PLEASE DON'T LET ME LOSE SOMEONE SPECIAL AGAIN!" MiraJane went into Saiten Soul mode as she cried pounding her fists on the floor so hard her knuckles started to bleed as she destroyed the foor.

Something clicked in Lisanna's mind. Everyone they sent a mission on came back except the one they just sent... The petty girl looked around and shook her head as she cried falling to her knees and she transformed into a kitten curling up into a ball as she cried. Elfman picked up Lisanna and held the crying white kitten trying to piece together left.

"WHO TOOK IT!" The small old man yelled his tiny form shaking.

"SHE BEGGED MASTER I COULDN'T STOP HER! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG BUT SHE WAS STUBBORN AND BELIEVED SHE COULD TAKE THE MISSION! SHE FELT IT TOO BUT SINCE THE FAKE CLIENT ALREADY KNEW SO SHE FUCKING REFUSED TO BACK DOWN!" Lisanna cried out curling father into her brothers larger form.

MiraJane suddenly stopped and looked at Team Natsu glaring at them. Lisanna turned into a cat women with her claws lunging at Team Natsu while Mira was right beside her. They both stopped in front of them as the three looked at them shocked as did the rest of the guild.

"Its all y'all guys fault." Lisanna said coldly her bangs shadowing her eyes but they could see the tears falling down her face.

"If only you listened," Mira said darkly her past slef coming out, " IT WAS LUCY! I SENT LUCY ON THE JOB!" Mira sobbed out the guild gasped amd some sobbed for Lucy as Juvia cried a river for Love Rival

"WHAT! WHEN DID SHE LEAVE AND WHY DID SHE GO BY HERSELF!" Natsu roared at the two. No one had every seen Natsu get so angry his whole body was on flames as he fiercely growled and dragon scales formed on his body. Natsu was a family kid since the beginning always carrying about the ones he calls family so him getting really angry at a guild member was never seen before.

"Sure Lucy might be upset but she hates it when she's alone! Lucy has the tendency to throw her self in danger for others! She almost killed her self trying to keep me from falling off the ship when we were against Grimio Heart. She almost disappeared from this world along with Loki trying to keep him from being wiped from the world and went against the Celestial world's rules!" Natsu shouted angered as he thought how dare they leave HIS Lucy alone on a solo mission.

All the chaos lessened down when Mira's Communication Lacrima rang as Mira rushed off quickly cleaning her face and answered it.

"Mira. I've arrived in the village but its a little weird the village is deserted." A sweet voice said sounding a little confused.

"LUCY!" The whole guild yelled as they rushed towards Mira and her Lacrima. Of course Team Natsu got there first as did Gajeel holding Levy so she'll get there faster.

"Oh hi minna! What the- WHAT'S GOING ON WHY'S EVERYONE CRYING?!" Lucy yelled upset and worried about everyone. Her own eye's tearing up seeing them upset.

Everyone rushed to tell what they heard but talking over each in their rush, "ALRIGHT I UNDERSTAND BUT PLEASE ONLY ONE PERSON! Master whats going on." Lucy had to yell over the commotion. Makarov told her everything as Lucy got the concept.

"Oh shit so I got the mission. Alright I'll come right back and now it's obvious that I left," Lucy chuckled nervously like she had been caught stealing cookies red handed, "so can I talk to my team? That why I called Mira also instead of the weird village that I know now it's fake."

* * *

**Hi minna! Alright I had a friend who read my 2nd chapter but said I wrote too long. *chuckles* So I tried making this one shorter- didn't end up that way.**

**Levy: *grabs me* HOW DARE YOU FAIRU-CHAN! THE WORST CLIFFHANGER IN THE CENTURY!**

**Wouldn't it be the best cliffhanger of your so upset about it? *sweat drops***

**Alzack: Like my wife said please review for Fairun so knows how she's doing.**

**Natsu: What did Lucy tell us!**

**You'll find out soon~ *a little wobbly since Levy shook me around and trying to grab me again since I escaped her grasp***

**Natsu: NOT THAT AGAIN!**

**Quick TranTranslation:**

**"Ji-chan what's going on!" Ji-chan means gramps!**

**"Oh hi minna" Minna means everyone**

**Chow chow! Fairun Roseabell out! *runs away from crazed Levy***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm alive from the attack of Levy!**

**Levy: I only did that because of your CLIFFHANGER!**

***Sweat drops* Anyways I was able to survive thanks to Gajeel! Thank you!**

**Gajeel: Gihi all I had to do was grab Shrimp and tell her that if you, Tiny, was murdered by her then she would never figure out the rest.**

**Team Natsu: Which books are her weak point besides if Fairun died we wouldn't figure out the rest either.**

**Tiny? Anyways here's chapter 4! *grabs chapter four and trys to begin read (keyword tried)* Wait is that all you guys care about me! For my story?!**

**Nab: She does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. *I began reading as I mutter about unfair mages***

* * *

As MiraJane gave Lucy's team her Communication Lacrima she have them a glare saying not to break it. Except they weren't listening to Mira to the shock of the guild and the only thing on their mind was to scold THEIR Lucy. They glared at Lucy through the Lacrima as they had dark auras that the whole guild let out sqeaks of fear. No one could tell who had the scariest glare because everyone fainted from the intensity of their glares.

"Lucy! How dare you leave on a mission without us. You know we are a team and you are not allowed to go without us!" The three growled as the ones who hadn't knocked out yet fainted with their faces purple. **[Team Natsu minus Lucy: WE'RE NOT THAT BAD! RIGHT?! Everyone else: ... Me: I beg to differ then. Lucy: *chuckles nervously* You get used to it if you spend more than 2 years]**

"Guys I'm not a child so please stop fucking treating me like one. Plus I needed the money and time off from everyone a little while." Lucy said on the other side as she was barely affected but still shaking a little bit since she had been with them for a long while now more than two years (discounting the seven years on Trenoi Island).

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, and surprisingly Happy, she's right. What y'all guys did and what today is to her she needs a break." Mira voiced out also not affected from the intensity.

Lucy sweat dropped on the other side, "What about treating me like a child?!" She yelled out.

"Also you guys don't worry I forgive you guys just need a little air plus my spirits have been begging to do a solo mission. I care about their opinion and I can't wait to try with my spirit family and I'm not alone! Two birds knocked out with one stone!" Lucy cheered with a bright smile towards her teammates as they called downed.

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu started, " I'm just worried that something might happen like Future Lucy. **[Me: *Starts sobbing hard as I remember what happened* I-I-I c-can't c-continue *wails loudly as Wendy, Happy, and Lucy hold me sobbing* MiraJane: *Grabs the chapter and continues*]**

Natsu continues, " I believe you can do it because your Lucky Lucy of Fairy Tail, you're a strong wizard, and your my best friend. Your a kind hearted person and stubborn at anything plus no matter what you'll never hate anyone. You didn't hate your father when he was terrible to you because you still loved him but a person could only take so much. Like you said Luce." Lucy smiled brightly arty him with tears in her eyes at Natsu's speech.

"Lucy." Master Makarov called out walking towards Mira's Communication Lacrima.

"Yes Master?" Lucy answered.

"Make sure you come right 're all glad nothing has happened to you yet." The small old man said to the perky blond haired woman.

"I'm heading-WAAAHHH!" A big thud was suddenly sounded through the Lacrima as the other girl on the side dropped her side.** [*Everyone sucks in a nervous breath*]**

"LUCY!" Everyone yelled as the ones who knocked out woke up frightened for Lucy.

Another voice filled out from the glowing orb, "You need to get out of here NOW!" The voice yelled out sternly.

**#LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW#**

I screamed as somebody flew right into me. My Communication Lacrima fell onto the ground creating a thud as my guild members screamed out my name in distress and panic. When I went to grab my Lacrima to clam down the guild, a hand grabbed mine roughly as I squeaked. The hand that had mine was suddenly removed as I quickly turned around seeing a body slam into a tree and a girl was in mid air with her leg raised obviously the one the who kicked the male into the tree. She landed in front of me looking sternly and seriously at me grabbing my hand to try to drag me out.

"You need to get out of here NOW!" She swung me onto her back, her long violet purple hair fanning into my face as I let out a squeak of surprise. Nets flew at us as she launched into the air holding my legs so I wouldn't fall. She handed me my Lacrima, that I didn't realize she had, and I faced my guild with their faces filled with fear and worry.

"LUCY YOUR ALRIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU ARE OKAY?! WHAT'S GOING ON!" The guild members shot out worries and gratuities that I was okay and their questions flew into my ear.

"CALM THEM DOWN! I'M NOT ABLE TO CONCENTRATE IF THEIR YELLING INTO MY SENSITIVE EAR!" The girl yelled at me as she looked back at me glaring at my Communication Lacrima also at my guild members as we landed on the ground. She looked in front of us letting me down gently but I landed on the ground with a grunt because my legs were jelly.

"Lucy. Who is that?" I really couldn't answer Erza's question I didn't know who she was myself.

"Your Lucy Heartifilla a Celestial mage. Good now I'm going to need your help. Sorry about earlier my ears are highly sensitive all my senses are. Can you please distract the dark mages that are now heading our way?"

I stared at her shocked, "How did you know all that?!" I asked the girl still staring her down.

A blush started to appear on her snowy pale face as if she's never been outdoors, "St-stop st-staring me down please. The organization that you were about to get tricked into planted many Lacrima's inside me." I gasped at the information as she continued.

"They didn't even know what they put inside of me they only did it," the crystal eyed girl clenched her hands tightly into fists, " to watch people suffer." My eyes widened at her speech and tears threatened to spill over. I saw scars on her body as I looked closely at the girl that suffered so much.

She had very pale skin that if light would hit her skin it would be bright as if her skin was glass or a mirror. She was very skinny and off you looked closely enough very, very, very closely you would probably she her bones but she did have muscles to her surprisingly. She had crystal colored eyes that acted as if a light was being shined into her eyes because the colors of the rainbow danced in her eyes. **[Lucy: Very interesting eyes. Why are they doing that? Me: You'll find out soon~ *Thuds sound in the guild as someone banged their head on a table over and over again*]** At closer expectation she had many scars all over her body and some were so large and long with dry blood over them as if they opened daily. The largest and longest scars caught my attention because it looked like my Communication Lacrima could be put in wounds if they were reopened. The scars and her body were enough to tell me that she was a victim of the organization.

"Lucy! I have you get you out of here but I'm going to need your help. I'm not letting you go through the same things I have. I'm not going to let other people suffer what I have. You have a guild to go back to people who care about you! I'm not letting you suffer I'm not going to let anyone suffer!" The girl looked proudly at me and strongly with such determination.

"Subject one do not escape again we well get you again. Return with the latest subject calmly." I turned around as she grinned and made a face sticking out her middle finger with her right hand pulling down her left eyelid with her left hand.

The dark mages didn't show any emotions to her actions but they launched at us. Loki appeared in a flash right in front of me quickly calling his Regulas power on his hands and slammed his fist into the mages' faces. I whipped out Fleuve d'étoiles and grabbed a dark mages by his leg and slinged him into the air slamming him back on ground into a large group of mages.

"ROAR OF THE," I looked at the girl shocked as she chanted her spell, "MIND DRAGON!" Her cheeks puffed out and a roar spilled our her mouth a purple tunnel of power.

"A Dragon Slayer?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yep! First Generation Mind Dragon Slayer at your service." The girl smiled at us.

"Meant to ask but what's your name?" I finally asked her.

"Ehh? Me?" The people haired girl asked looking around to see if I was talking to anyone else as I sweat dropped.

"Yeaaaahhhh you. Who else am I talking to? The large group of dark mages that are coming after us? I'd sure love to learn their names." I answered her question sarcastically but with humor.

"Oh yeah," She paused, "Sorry. Hi I'm Nallien Veena." She shook my hand smiling at me.

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone it took soooooo long I've been having problems with my phone sometimes it won't at all.**

**Natsu: WHICH PISSES US OFF! *Has a red bump on his forehead***

**At least I don't take as long as Lucy! Whats with your forehead?**

**Lucy: HEY! Also he banged it on a table because you said "You'll see soon~"**

**Levy: Fairu-Chan is right Lu-Chan. I haven't seen your story yet since we first meet.**

**Also STARR TESTS ARE COMING UP SO I'M STRESSING ABOUT IT! I promise I'll do my best like always and I've got a week until 3 STARR tests in a row. *sighs* Anyways I've also been getting sick so yeah makes it hard to try and update when I'm coughing out my throat and letting my stomach out. Thank you so much for my 22 followers! Fairun Roseabell out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Natsu: Didn't you have a start monster to defeat three times in a row?**

**Actually-**

**Lucy: *sighs* No Natsu its like the S-Class trials.**

**No it's-**

**Happy: *munching in a fish* Iutz wezz sulzomez abuoz u tezz!**

**Wha-?**

**Everyone: DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL HAPPY BECAUSE WE CAN'T UNDERSTAND!**

**GUYS! *everyone silences* Sheesh I'm the one who's taking it let me explain. It's called a STARR test and yes I have to take it three times in a row. Natsu it is like a monster because its sooooo difficult and its a very important test so if I fall I won't be able to pass to the next grade and they were made by the state! Also I haven't been able to study because I have to stay our of school until I get a paper signed saying I've seen someone for... some difficulties I have. Also my birthday is tomorrow on the 17th of April (I promise to finish this chapter before or right on my birthday) here's chapter 5!**

* * *

"Subject one stop resisting!" Nallien ignored them and asked me to have her back while she worked on the barrier.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in a pinch again my hime." Nallien looked at Loki for a split second with a question mark popping on top of her head and then quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes at Loki and flicked a guy into another knocking them both out.

"Open gate of maid, Virgo!" I called out swinging her key into the air opening get gate. Virgo popped out off the ground swinging around in the air and bowing right in front of me after landing her pink hair covering her face.

"Punishment hime?" Virgo asked me as she clapped her hands together her shackles on her arms clinging together. Nallien whipped her head at us as more question were dancing across her head and confusion with disbelieve plastered on her face.

"YOU PUNISH HER?!" Nallien yelled in shock and as it...anger?

"No no no," I waved both my hands in front of me quickly, "She always asks for punishment! I promise you that I will never punish her she's like family all my spirits are. I will never punish them or hurt my spirits in any way! They have feelings too that we have also." I stood strong about my opinion because it was true no matter what anyone said.

Nallien starred at me then smiled, "My data was correct you are the perfect and sweetest Celestial mage. Here." I was flushed about her calling me the strongest mage but I realized she was fishing out... keys!

"Their my good friends also. A Celestial mage was also held here these were his keys- LOOK OUT!" I whipped my head as knives came slinging at me in a high speed.

Everything went slow to me. My spirits looked at me shocked and tried to rush towards me but dark mages quickly pinned then down catching them off guard. **[Lucy: LOKI VIRGO! HOW DARE THEY! Me: Oi Lucy calm down! Their okay I swear! Its just a story! Lucy: Oh right sorry] **I didn't even see Nallien get in front of me but she shoved me out the way and the knives penetrated into her. I was shocked that she did that as the world around me went into its normal time. Nallien had 10 knives inside her blood oozing out her body clamps falling on the ground. It's rosy color her white clothes that were thrown in so many places now more rips that the knives entered her body but that wasn't was what shocked me to my core. She laughed and simply starred at the knives she didn't grunt in pain, she didn't pass out, she's not freaking out, or asking for help.

"You think this effects me?" Nallien pulled them out roughly as more blood them I thought possible flowed our her.

"Years being in that fucking building. That torture house but of course it wasn't aimed for me," Nallien sighed and ripped out the last knife, " Lucy you aimed for Lucy! I won't allow that how dare you how fucking dare you?! OF COURSE THOSE EMOTIONS WERE RIPPED OUR FROM THAT BITCH! NOW THEY DARE GO AFTER MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Nallien almost reminded me of a insane person. The knives that ritually stabbed into her were in the air as floating into the air by her magic. She launched into the air and kicked in such speed all I saw was the knives launched into ten mages heads. Her kicks were unbelievably strong that each knife went threw two people each and she took down a total of 20 people.

"MIND CONTROL!" Nallien took control of the mages on my spirits and forced the five to attack the others. She was right about them having no emotions their allies took them down without a flinch or a thought. Loki and Virgo looked at her shocked and looked at me add if I had any idea that she was like that.

Nallien sucked in her cheeks at first I didn't realize what she was doing because Dragon Slayers do that when their eating their magic source.

"Hime the barrier!" Virgo called at me drawing my attention to the barrier that held us in and surprising it started to fade.

"Lucy look carefully at Nallien's mouth." I focused my brain and eyesight on Nallien like Loki said and I saw the flicker of the almost invisible force flowing into her mouth.

"It's the barrier but how?!" I said shocked.

"It can't be her magic can it hime? Didn't she have Mind Dragon Slayer magic?" Virgo walked towards me as Nallien finished her 'meal'.

"It was my magic," Nallien was in front of us, "By the way Lucy do intend to keep your Communication Lacrima on? Besides we have to go, their setting the alarm!" I wondered how she was able to sallow the barrier.

"I'll explain later we have to," Nallien cast up a shield as arrows, guns, and nets shot our way, "GO NOW!"

#NATSU'S POINT OF VEIW#

"Lucy! Don't sign o-!" My sentence was useless as the other side shut off.

"She cut her magic off. We can't see anything now!" Erza yelled obviously upset. The guild went in a uproar as everyone realized we had no see in what would happen to Lucy.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Master yelled his tiny body shaking he was worried about Lucy but anger flowed through me.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO MASTER! THAT GIRL IS OBVIOUSLY NOT FUCKING NORMAL! BY THE WAY SHE WAS ACTING SHE MIGHT GO MAD AND HURT LUCY IN THE PROCESS! I'M NOT STANDING AROUND AND DAMN YOU PEOPLE IF YOU DATE TRY TO STOP ME!" My magic spiraled around me and burst into flames the red heat licking everything catching any in its path into angry flames.

"Natsuuuuuuu don't!" Erza called out as I rushed out trending to get to Lucy.

_I see, _said a voice in my head, _You don't trust me understandable but she's my friend too. I made a promise so I tend to keep it._

_Who are you, _I asked in my head, _Now this is just weird I'm asking questions in my head!_

_Not important._

_Tell me this is my head! _I growled inside my head.

_Sheesh Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer sure has a temper!_The voice continued and I could've sworn I heard this girl's voice before from somewhere.

_Natsu?! _Lucy's voice filed out sounding shocked.

_Lucy, _I sighed with relief but I keep running trying to track the latest of her scent, _You okay Lucy? After you disconnected I've been wondering what's going on and WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME?! _ I yelled in my head frustrated.

_DUDE CALM DOWN! DAMN MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! _ The other voice said ticked off.

_Wow you're not kidding Nallien. _Lucy said on the other side worried.

_THAT CHICK NALLIEN VEENA!_

_DAMMIT WHAT DID I TELL YOU! _Nallien yelled in my head as my ears rang.

_I see what you mean I'll stop it but this is stupid, _I complained inside my head then I realized something, _wait why are doing this mental conservation in my head?!_

_That's a stupid question, _I felt a tick mark on my head as Lucy chuckled, _It works in all our heads not just yours. _

_Still confused how were you able to suck up the barrier and doing these mental conversation? Warren's not able to use his magic this far of a distance. _Lucy asked Nallien confusion laced in her voice.

_Heellooo Mind Dragon Slayer here and Dragon Slayer magic is a lot more powerful than regular magic. Y'all know that from Natsu versus Bora or any other fire mage. Don't worry I'm a first generation Dragon Slayer no lacrima attached...well with Mind Dragon Slayer magic._

_Oh I see, _Lucy said solemnly, _sorry with what you went threw Nallie._

_Nallie? _ Nallien said confused.

"NALLIE?!" I roared out people starred at me weirdly some even rushed away in fear. Laughter rang in my head as my checks slightly blarred from anger as I stomped in town.

* * *

**How was it guys?**

**Everyone: What's with the weird cliffhanger?**

**Sorry *feels a deadly glare at my back that intends murder* I have writers block! Plus no stupid phone I got a nee one thats why it took long to start!**

**Lucy: What about Nallien's injuries?**

**The next chapter will show Nallien's P.O.V so you'll see.**

**Happy: *fish in mouth* E Ged**

**Happy~! No one understands you~.**

**Carla: Don't eat with your mouth full he-cat!**

**Happy: Hai will do my love! I said I see.**

**Slight translation:**

**"Happy: Hai will do..." Hai means yes.**

**"Looks like you've got yourself in a pinch my hime..." Hime means princess.**

**Fairun- AHHHHHH! *Being chased by Levy while she trys to murder me with her magic as the guild chases the both of us***


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy: When are you going to tell them when we first met?**

**Oh that!**

**MiraJane: Don't tell me you forgot when we first met?!**

**How can I?**

**Natsu: IT WAS TORTURE FOR FAIRY TAIL!**

**Hey what about me? It was bad for me too! But it's very important since we all meet that way! If we didn't then y'all guys wouldn't have heard my story or this story wouldn't even have happened!**

**Levy: Agreed!**

**Oh well to chapter six! *tries to read chapter six (keyword tried)***

**Erza: Wait what about your STARR test stuff!**

**Oh they have gone well and I have one more left! (When I started this chapter, it was April 21) To chapter 6! **

* * *

#NALLIEN'S POINT OF VIEW#

I took the barrier down and got Lucy out as quick as possible. I remembered what I was going to do before Lucy was targeted and I snapped my fingers fishing in my pocket for the keys.

"Here." I said turning around to Lucy holding the keys of a Celestial mage I used to know.

"You were trying to - WAIT YOUR INJURIES!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed me and called the punishment girl(?).

"I'm fine Lucy get...Virgo off of me!" I said quickly reading the spirits mind for her name while struggling to get her off.

"No if hime requested it then I will not back down!" Lucy's spirit, Virgo, replied and held me down. I sighed not wanting to use my magic and Celestial Spirits have to listen to their key barrier, it's in their code, so I just let Virgo do whatever.

"O-OI THAT'S MY-HEY STO-STOP!" Now I regret that as she threw my clothes off. At least I was allowed to keep my underwear on...

"Virgo its fucking co-cold d-d-don't take her clothes off!" Lucy yelled as she shuddered at the cold in the night.

"It's cold?" I really couldn't feel the cold after the differen torture techniques. Freezing till you died of frost bite was one of them so I really didn't feel cold.

Lucy starred at me shocked, "How can you not feel the cold!"

I shrugged, "I've had harsh temperature changes. In a snow mountain for a month," I quickly got clothed, "And then another month in a desert. Used to it. This temperature right now...nothin to me."

"If you were that long in a desert or in a snow mountain how did you survive?!" Lucy cried out behind me as I put on my last boot.

"I didn't." I simply answered as I strapped the boot on to my left foot. I whipped my head as I smelt salt. Lucy was crying.

"Oi Lucy don't cry." I said sheepishly.

"H-How are y-you sti-still he-here?" Lucy sobbed out which lucky I understood.

"I was brought back to life by dark magic but don't worry there's none of that shitty magic in me. After all they can't allow their experiments to die, can they?" My effort tremendously failed as Lucy sobbed harder and I knocked my head for ideas to cheer her up.

"Oh come on! I explained it to you cause you asked! Dammit I'm not good with these things and I'm not used to other people!" I said frustrated as I grabbed her whip but that failed as it shocked sending me into a tree! I flew in the air face planting into a tree blood trickling down my forehead and my mouth.

I popped up quickly as tick marks appeared on my head, "What the heck is that?! Here have the fly of your life just touch this whip," I said sarcastically doing my voice playing out different tone of voices, "Oh my what does it do I'll-AHHHHH I'M FLYING IN THE AIR! WHY DID I PAY FOR YOUR SHIT!" I yelled as I waved my hands imitating a girl with a high pitched voice.

I didn't realize I was putting quite a show until I heard Lucy laughing rolling around the ground tears of mirth. I looked at her they was still a little sadness waving of her but she was happy and thought my show was quite entertaining. I felt my cheeks blast up in embarrassment the warmth spreading across my face

"Why did you even try to grab my whip?" Lucy as she wiped a tear of her face.

"I do-don't know." Her whip did quite impress me and a I thought maybe I could see something in that whip to brighten her up. Like inspiration!

Lucy signed as if to express she was still enlightened by my actions, "Well we better get going then." I panicked as I realized I had to still to something...

#LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW#

"No wait!" Nallien said panicky obviously they was something wrong.

"Nallien? What's wrong" I asked turning towards her.

_We still have to do something...well me actually, _I jumped shocked as she flowed through my head

"Nallien what the-?" I started to say.

_No shhhhhhhh alright I-_, she started to say but stopped as of something conflicted her.

_Talk to yourself in your mind! Yes it sounds weird you don't need to talk out loud though. Just try to find your way back-! _Nallien suddenly jumped in front of me and a barrier assorted as numerous bullets were reflected off. Now realizing we were being attacked I hummed Fleuve d'étoiles alive and called out fellow spirits Virgo and Taurus while Loke came out his own key.

"SORRY! WHO ARE Y'ALL?!" Nallien seemed to be concentrating and visibly relaxed putting down her barrier and nodded her head towards me. I got the cure and sent my spirits back to the Celestial World and Loke stayed.

"Alright besides," Nallien talking to the people on the other side, "There's no guild here. And we're not dark mages I have a Celestial mage with me."

"How did you-!" A voice replied obviously stunned.

"Oh sorry I checked up on you guys, not your profiles, just your intentions." Nallien replied back.

"That makes since but how did you do it?" Another voice replied as I thought long and hard because I swore I could've heard their voices from somewhere.

It clicked in my mind, "Sting! Rouge! What are you guys doing here?" I yelled out glad to hear them again.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Sting asked as shuffling went threw the bushes. Sting popped out with Rouge right behind him as the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

"Hey you guys where's Yukino?" I asked as I smiled at the two.

"She ain't here Blondie! It's just the two of us." Sting said as he grinned I felt tick marks appeared on my head.

Nallien rose a eyebrow in amusement, "Your blond too. Wow you're really stupid don't even know you're own hair color! He's your partner? You need a new one!" She laughed afterwards as I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter as Rouge looked at her, eyes filed with mirth.

"What the hell! Rouge did you here her she said that you need a new partner! She also called me a baka, do you hear this shit?!" Sting yelled out frustrated.

Nallien laughed again as she patted Rouge's shoulder, "Your baka of a partner didn't even realize anything I said about his hair! Oh God and your clothes, are off duty of a stripper club?!" Nallien started howling with laughter as I burst no longer able to hold it in as Rouge chuckled.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer and I bet you can't beat me!" He boasted.

"I'm sorry you are," Nallien suddenly turned serious but me and Rouge could tell by her eyes that she wasn't done, "Your senses must be off because so am I! I think you need to get your nose checked cause it must've died from your cologne! Wait, wait are you a woman because I think you have perfume on!" Nallien rolled on the floor with laughter as I pounded the ground holding my stomach as Rouge started laughing.

After we all got to calm down the Sabertooth member's head of their way, "Hey wait violet girl! What's your name?" Sting yelled out.

"Nallien. Nallien Venna." As we waved each other goodbye she snapped her fingers and fished out the keys.

Nallien sighed, "Every time I try to give these to you I get interrupted by someone. This is Leo Minor, Lynx, Antlia, and Lupus. Another Celestial mage was there to and he loved them like you love yours and treated them the same way you do. But when they toke him," Her hands shoke, "I never saw him again and before they toke him he gave than to me and I swore I'll protect them. He didn't have ask me and I already knew I'll do whatever to protect them. Yes I've seen them before he summoned them one by one and I met them all. I'm able to summon them but not for long about an hour. They've told they felt their master dead and their contracts have been broken. So I'm giving them to you and when I do let me see them every now and then." Nallien had sad eyes as she looked at me and her voice at the end had a begging tone.

She obviously loved these spirits very much.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm making another fanfic called Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail. On this chapter you can send reviews from this chapter for my other story that you can check on my profile! Here's how it goes:**

**Your name**

**One Truth:**

**One Dare:**

**If a specific person please say so but you can put one just generally.**

**I'm in the game also so you can send some for me! **

**Natsu: AHHHHH I REMEMBER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM!**

**I forgot to send out our experiences because I got to this story! **

**Wendy: Eeekkk I remember too. I can't get it off my head! *pales and shakes her head***

**Gray and Loke: Sorry Wendy it was a dare.**

**First one I got too besides my friends.**

**Mira: *giggles* Your friends had quite the dares and weird truths.**

**They really couldn't think of anything else.**

**Chow chow! Fairun Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 everyone! Also yes if you realized it I made a mistake I wanted Lupus the wolf in but I entered something else in the last chapter... It was Lupus not Piscis Austrinus.**

**Natsu: Finally!**

**Lucy: You've been busy.**

**I have been haven't I? Plus I watched 2 new animes and finished them so I'll add them to my profile.**

**Wendy: Also you have been updating another one.**

**True true. Oh and planning to start another one that suddenly popped in my head. (Fanfic)**

**Gajeel: What about Squirt?**

**Secret~ **

***Starts the chapter while someone starts screaming like a manic and things go flying. Erza knocked the person out and I begin the story.***

Lucy nods her head as she begins to summon the spirits and the newest members of her family.

"Open gate of the wolf, Lupus!" Lucy yelled as a boy popped out with a light brown woof tail and wolf ears. He looked Nallien's age but of course he really wasn't since he has lived for decades. He bore a playful expression but his eyes showed otherwise gleaned with sadness.

"Hello new master - NALLIEN!" The spirit cheered passing by Lucy and tackled the violet haired girl.

"Hey! Hey! Wow calm down!" Nallien laughed hugging the girl back.

"Oh oh oh I'm so sorry! Hi I'm Lupus wolf spirt! I'm very playful since I'm a wolf and we have high energy levels unless in battle. I'm not free during Tuesday's and I really don't have a time limit but don't call me 1:00 am - 7:00 am. That's when I sleep! Oh yeah one more thing I love meat do if you find meat missing it might've been me. I can also transform into a wolf! Cool right?" Lupus expanded out his schedule or more like his contact.

"I have one thing though don't call me master. Virgo and the other spirits like calling me Princess or you can call me Lucy. Okay does that sounds good? Another thing don't be scared of me and be yourself." Lucy asked smiling holding a hand to shake Lupus's hand to make it official that she was apart of her spirit's family.

"Woooow Nallien you kept your promise! The others are going to be so happy!" Lupus cheered jumping up and down.

"Sheesh you make it sound like I never keep my promises! Especially to you guys I promised that I'll get a kind and good hearted key barrier." She poutted pretending to be offended or maybe she was...

"No no no we knew you would keep your promises trust me," Nallien nodded,"but we just couldn't wait into we got a new master! Understand? Please don't be mad." Lupus's ears went down and went into a beg as Nallien flushed and growled.

"You know that always work..."

"I know it always works! That's why I did it!"

"I wasn't mad in the first place. So really you didn't have to do that but I'll think it'll work on Lucy." Lucy was listening in and was slightly frustrated with there conversation but his beg might work on her...

"Oh," Lucy started, "Lupus you seem happier..." She pointed out as she remembered how the spirit was before he saw Nallien. The wolf seemed surprised but lightly smiled a toothy grin.

"I thought Nallien died or something and you just found our keys. I know it well," Nallien's eyes widened and tried to warn the spirit, "take a lot to kill since she's used to it but we can't imagine our services without her." Lucy's widened at his speech but the spirit didn't notice...

"DAMMIT LUPUS LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Nallien roared out as Lucy sobbed out anf the spirit noticed his mistake a little to late...

"YOU THINK LUPUS!" Nallien once again roared out as she read the wolf's mind.

"I'm also able to talk to other wolf's and Nallien take of this byyeee!" Lupus quickly explained the rest of his abilities and poofed out the scene as Nallien gripped her hair in frustration. Her not being able to talk to much people and the spirit abandoning HER IN SUCH A CRUCIAL TIME AS A TRAITOR... yeah you get her frustration.

"I'm okay now Nallien. Just still hurts to hear what you've gone threw." Lucy assured her friend.

"You...you think of me that way?" She replied shocked by Lucy's thoughts.

"Yeah don't you?"

"I-I do! Just shocked me thats all..." Nallien quickly replied.

"Okay who next-AHHHHH!"

"SHIT RUUUUUNNNN!"

* * *

In the distance two mages one with black hair and white-ish blond hair whip their heads towards the trees they walked away from. They hear a scream and a familar voice yelling something as they couldn't hear what said but they knew it wasn't good and rushed to 30 feet away behind.

* * *

Fire from bullets of dark magic spiraled the place as tree's plundered to the ground. A girl with blond hair and light violet boyish hair tried to influence in a cumbling building for another girl to get out. The other violet haired girl but darker, refused and told them to rush out for she had to end her nightmares and more to start. The two girls rushed threw the whirling and seeming almost endless corridors. Tears slightly staining their vision as they ran. It was the afternoon but to much smoke almost made it impossible to tell as the reached the outside. Panting they quickly turned around as they both slightly argued but agreed to go in for the other girl. The building exploded before they even moved as they watched with horror and flowing tears clouding their version but no one came out. The two collapsed from exhaustion and great depression as they watched the building was attacked from the inside with great magic since it was so large. The endless torture mansion crippled and deflated slowly in their eyes. The girls never saw the third party cone out as they screamed and rushed as fast as possible towards the completely demolished building.

"NAAALLLIIIEEEENNNNN!" The blond haired girl yelled as the two rushed towards the falling building. The face came more visual.

Lucy Heartifilla of Fairy Tail...

" AHHHHHHHHHH OHHH GOOOOOOD NOOO!" A young exceed yelled as she shot out of her bed and began to sob.

"Oh my whats wrong!" A young girl beside her woke up with her long blue hair all over the place.

"LUCY AND THE GIRL SHE'S WITH ITS IN DANGER!" The white feline yelled as dragged the girl out of bed both rushing to explain what the exceed saw in her sleep.

An hour later a they arrived at a large and popular but troublesome guild rushing in as the white feline sobbed at the way there the blue haired girl cryed along knowing someone she held dear and close to their hearts was in trouble.

Carla and Wendy Marvell...

* * *

**Maaaannn I'm so sorry I'm so tired and can't continue that I'm about to knock out face planting in my soft bed... DON'T GO THERE MIND!**

**Levy: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH AND YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW DARE YOU?!**

**There's two things you must know. One: Yes I know how long it's been and your overreacting. Two: It's not just you who may be thinking the same thing and your not the only one listening. (Does anyone know where that's from? If you do know because that's one of my new animes I have finished.)**

**Romeo: Is it true you've started another one?**

**Yes but uuuumm no Fairy Tail members commenting on that one during my tiny author notes in the beginning and end.**

**Cana: Aaawww that's mean...**

**Sorry but *whispers so no one can here us* its a Jellel X Lucy one for you ones who randomly also ship them or want to read it. I well also start a Wendy X Lucy one I know I know weird but its a crack ship. **

**Laxus: I belive Fairun's talking to herself. *sweat drops***

**Okay the next chapter I will bring Kazan back.**

**(Some cheer some don't)**

**Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out! *chapter starts to close* WAIIITT I'M GOING TO ALSO START ANOTHER ANIME FANFIC! *Chapter shuts***


	8. SERIOUS AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everyone this is a very important author note and this is important for the layouts of my stories. I'm sad to confirm that I do not follow the manga. That's because I can't because it's well be almost impossible for me to do so. Even though I wish I did and I realized I should've said this in the beginning because someone sent me a review...but I had no idea what they were taking about. Until I realized that they were talking about the manga Fairy Tail! No worries I should've realized to put that down in the beginning.

Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out! (P.S Summer of in less than a week so no school work *cheers*)


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone and yes I know its been such a long time since I've actually wrote. Oh and do you remember when earlier in the story I promised that I'll make a one shot? Well I did and that's sorta why it's been taking me so long to start on the other chapters!**

**Levy: Oh yeah I read it! I thought it was funny!**

***Tears up* Thank you Levy! *Hugs Levy***

**?: Don't worry everyone she's just excited that someone complemented since she doesn't get a lot.**

**Everyone: LONG TIME NO SEE KAZAN!**

**Kazan: Hey its nice to be back! Fairun this is what you've been doing...**

**DON'T YOU DARE START ANYTHING ABOUT NALU!**

**Everyone: NaLu?...**

**Kazan: Ahhh so your a cheat!**

***Tick marks as I throw a book at him* Lets start chapter 9 but really chapter 8! (Don't worry I won't do that every chapter!) *Turns Fairy Tail battle music on***

* * *

Lucy didn't know what was going on now, but a big clump of people that she recognized as the mages from before sprung out of nowhere. Nallien got ready as she fired different attacks that she had yet to explain to the blond why she had different magic. Lupus was still out so he transformed into a wolf helping with the attacks as Lucy grabbed her whip also calling out Loke.

"Lucy the POWER OUR LOVE WILL DEFEAT THEM!" Loke called out as he pushed up his glasses trying to faze Lucy.

"Yeah yeah..." Lucy sweat dropped.

Two mages quickly shot at the Celestial mage as Lucy grabbed one by her whip. Her whip winded on the mages leg as she skillfully twisted in the air wacking the other into the second mage. A series of large dark bullets headed to the group but a barrier was raised up to deflect the attacks. Confused Lucy looked around realizing that Nallien was the one who casted the magic like when she had swallowed up the last barrier. _I thought Nallien was a Mind Dragon Slayer? So how is she able cast so many different amounts of magic?... _Lucy pondered on this as she watched Nallien use her roar again.

"LUCY," Said girl looked over and saw the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, "NALLIEN!" The multi colored eyed girl looked to where her name was called.

"You two..." Lucy whispered confusion laced in her voice.

"We heard the explosion and ran as fast as possible back!" Sting explained looking around as he tried to walk closer to the two. Rouge's eyes went wide as he tried to warn his guild mate but the White Dragon Slayer knocked into the barrier.

The force and power of the barrier sent him flying outwards knocking tree's down in the process. The barrier when touched from the outside animated a large and powerful beam that was light blue. Nallien's eyes widened as she screamed quickly casting off the barrier as the attacks spiraled on. She quickly dodged all the bullets rushing to Sting's side.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you didn't see my barrier!" The violet haired girl yelled as flinched at Sting's injuries.

"Dammit you better hold on Bee!" She yelled as she glowed light blue.

Her eyes shifted a light blue streak as she forced amounts of power into her hands. The glowing blue light reminded Lucy of Wendy's healing technique with her Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Nallien put her hands on Sting's chest as Rouge, Lucy, Lupus, and Loke stood beside them. Rouge's nose twitched smelling blood, but not one he recognized, as Sting's body was swallowed in the blue light. Sting's injuries dispersed but the others knew that something was off...

"Oh god Nallien what did you do?!" Lucy yelled as new wounds were appearing on her body as she collapsed. Rouge realized that they were exactly Sting's wounds as if she implanted them on herself.

Sting popped up, "Damn Violet... Shit what did you do?!" Nallien forced herslef up and launched back into battle her eyes returning to normal.

Sting grabbed Nallien, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" He yelled struggling to hold her back. Sting's nose twitched as he smelt her blood oozing out of her wounds running on his arms and clothes.

The violet haired teen chuckled darkly, "I've had worse. I can handle little wounds and I only collapsed because me nor my body was used to that magic!" She quickly grabbed Sting's arms and launched in the air dodging unexpected bullets.

Pushing Sting under her he was about to complain when he saw a beam of black magic, "Damn," he looked at the girl above him, "there's only person I know that can do that."

"SUBJECT 001 GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" A woman's voice yelled.

Nallien chuckled, "You must be quite pissed off if you came yourslef." She replied getting off Sting and pulling him up behind her.

"FIRST OF ALL YOU, SUBJECT 001, ARE LETTING NEWEST SUBJECTS ESCAPE! THIS IS THE TWENTIETH TIME YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE! Or do you want you know-who to suffer?" No one could see the woman but her voice could send chills to anyone.

* * *

**#NATSU#**

_Fire Dragon Slayer you better hurry your ass over here! _Nallien's voice rang out in Natsu's head.

_I have no idea where you guys are, _he countered, _IS LUCE OKAY?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! _Worry filled Natsu as he heard the anger in her voice along with even panic.

_It'll be difficult but I'll try my best... _Nallien told him back. Images filled Natsu's head as his body unknowingly sent him that way. Natsu then realized it was someone's memories and the memory looked to the left seeing a small skirt and keys in his left hip.

_Lucy's memories!_

_She's basically right now the only one that can easily show you the way. _

_Natsu! _Lucy's voice yelled inside is head dripped in worry.

_Luce I'm so glad to hear from you! What's wrong? _Hearing Lucy's voice he pushed his body to go faster.

_Help me influence Nallien! _Lucy yelled panic, worry, and sorrow in her voice.

_Wha-? _ Natsu exclaimed

_Nallien I can't leave you-! _ The whole conversation was cut off and the memories started to fade... Natsu called out for Lucy or Nallien but got nothing...

Natsu was suddenly in front of a forest and he smelt blood farther in the woods. A loud explosion sounded out and yelling sounded out.

* * *

**#LUCY, NALLIEN, LUPUS, STING, LOKE, AND ROUGE#**

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL-!" Nallien suddenly cut herself off as a radio was thrown in front of her.

"That's just a copy. It shows that I can put her in grave torture," the woman chuckled darkly, "now come back here like a good girl." Her voice was cold, evil, and ever so frightening. Her curling demeanor reminded the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers of Jimmena their old guild master. _This is like a female version of Jimmena! _They both thought which Nallien caught.

"Everyone," Nallien whispered out towards them, "get out of her now-" She gasped when Lupus (still out) grabbed her and twisted her around.

"YOUR CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO THAT!" He yelled as he shoke the the crystal eyed girl.

"Lupus..." Nallien quietly said shocked.

"I made a promise! I'm not about to break it either! So throw that fucking idea out your mind!" Lucy cried out stepping beside her Wolf spirit.

"Lucy..."

"Damn Violet are you trying to take the spot light?! Cause that ain't going to work with me! Who am I going to agure with on the way back?!" Sting stubbornly put out.

"Stings right your quite entertaining. Plus Dragon Slayers help each other out that's our code!" Rouge surprisingly spoke out.

"Sting...Rouge...! I-I refuse! If som-some-something happens wha-what about your teammates and guild mates?! Yo-you gu-gu-guys have a mini family!" Nallien shoke her head at the thoughts.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I won't go down so easily," Lucy said proudly, "besides we both know that Natsu's coming!" Lucy grinned happily at her as Nallien starred at her.

"Natsu-San's coming?! No way!" Sting said gleefully.

Rouge opened his mouth but Nallien shoke her head. Rouge have Nallien a look and she shrugged. It was almost like they were having a mental conversation as Sting looked confused at the whole ideal.

"See Nallien everyone cares for you. So don't make us leave you..." Lupus grinned his fangs showing.

"Minna...," She had her head down as a tear fell onto the grass, "thank you.." She looked up and grinned sadly, tears flowing down her cheek.

Lupus grinned and ruffled her hair as she happily grinned back, "I haven't seen you cry every since my last master disappeared..."

"I WAS 6!" The violet haired girl shouted blushing.

"Ada, ada," Lucy replied copping MiraJane putting her hand over her mouth, "are you blushing?" Lucy smiled evily and mockingly.

"HE CAN'T GO TELLING PEOPLE THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" She yelled.

"Seems you've forgotten about me. Oh well DARK SOLAR FLARE!" The woman yelled as everyone dodged out of the way.

"Damn you! MIND CONTROL!" Taking over the countless mages as the attacked the woman. Nallien managed to control more than 100 as they launched against their mistress.

"Don't forget about me! MIRROR WOLF'S!" Lupus yelled summoning his magic as mirrors appears around the battle field as wolf's launched out.

"DON'T UNDERSTATEMENT DRAGON SLAYERS," Sting yelled, "WHITE DRIVE!"

"SHADOW DRIVE!" Rouge roared as him and Sting went into Dragon Slayer Drive.

The countless attacks stacked against the mystery woman as the Dragon Slayers heard a terrifying chuckle.

"Dark Whip." She calmly summoned her magic into a whip controlling the verse of the attacks. Her whip toke every attack out like when wind blows out a candle.

"WHIP AGAINST WHIP!" Lucy shouted as she got her whip humming with magic.

"LUCY DON'T!" Nallien yelled suddenly appearing in front of Lucy as she grabbed her.

The Dark Whip wrapped around Nallien's ankle as Nallien hissed. The Dark Whip at contact of her skin turned green and her ankle began to bleed. Slamming the violet haired girl around, the woman jumped and twirled around hitting her with everything. An unpleasant smell washed over the two Dragon Slayers, the smell of burning acid and bloody skin.

"IT'S ACID! IT'S BURNING VIOLET'S ANKLE!" Sting roared as he did a upper cut to the womans side.

Nallien was released from the Dark Whip as the mysterious woman turned her attention to Sting. Loke caught Nallien as the force of the swing sent them tumbling. Lucy rushed to Nallien's side as her eyes trickled with tears as she watched her ankle change colors. Her ankle was black and green around along with the acid, her skin was bloated with blood leaking out of the disastrous injury.

"LOKE GO BACK SO I CAN GEMINI! THEN PLEASE COME BACK ON YOUR POWER!" Lucy screamed with all her emotions in her tone. Loke nodded as he then went back to the Spirit World as Lucy searched out Gemini.

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS, GEMINI," Lucy cried our as the Twin Dragon Slayers kept the woman busy, "PLEASE TURN INTO WENDY AND HELP NALLIEN!" The twins nodded as they turned into the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Sting and Rouge jumped backwards towards the the three as they caught sight of Nallien's wounds. Nallien already had wounds from before as her newest ones didn't help her. Nallien lost a lot of blood in everyone else's point of view. Loke returned with epidemics from the Celestial World as he helped Gemini Wendy out. To busy worrying about Nallien's injuries a large amount of Dark Magical Bullets headed their way surrounding them in the process for no escape. The woman smirked as they headed off towards the targets as dust filed out from the destruction of hitting her opponents. The dust cleared out as the woman growled inhumane as they all stood fine with a glowing blue barrier. Nallien looked darkly at her as she was in Lucy's lap her hand glowing dark blue as her eyes also had dark blue streaks in her eyes.

* * *

***Turns battle music off* Soooo?! *Slience~***

**Everyone: YOUR GOING TO LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT?!**

**Yep and hey its 6 pages long!**

**Levy: Fairu-Chan WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!**

**Lucy: OH GOD I THOUGHT NALLIEN AND EVERYONE WERE GOING TO DIE! I COULD BARELY BREATH FROM THE INTENSITY!**

**Hahaha I thought I did that awesomely! Chow- AHHH!**

**Everyone: CONTINUE ON! *Throwing magic at me as I run***

**Kazan: *Chuckles* Remember Fairun doesn't own Fairy Tail cause Hiro Mashimda does! By the way she forgot to tell you guys *sweat drops while watching me get chased* but summers almost here! Which means more posts quicker!**

**Translation:**

**["Minna...," she had her head down as a tear fell onto the grass...] Minna means everyone!**

**["Ada, ada," Lucy replied copping MiraJane putting her hand over her mouth...] Ada means my so ["My, my," Lucy replied copping MiraJane putting her hand over her mouth]**


	10. Chapter 9

**YEEEESSS! Finally Lucy's Painful Mistake chapter 9 is out!**

**Everyone: *Cheers***

**Kazan: You take waaay to long to get chapters out!**

**Everyone: *Nods***

**YOU TRY TAKING CARE OF 3 STORIES AT ONCE AND STARTING NEW ONES!**

**Kazan: Your going to start new stories?**

**Yeah I'm working on this at the same of two new ones. Oh here Levy you wanted to read this chapter today. *hands Levy the chapter***

**Levy: WAAAA! THANK YOU! Let's start shall we?! *Starts the chapter***

* * *

Nallien glared at the woman as everyone else launched at their foe after she put down the barrier.

"You know what since you have such an entertaining play out...no punishment for her, you, or your friends." She laughed awfully as she disappeared from Sting's, Lupus's, and Rouge's view.

"What the-!" They exclaimed as the three boys turned around hearing a scream.

"NALLIEN! LUCY!" They yelled as they saw the woman had the violet haired teen in a death grip by her neck and binds on Lucy.

Lupus, Gemini, and Loke disappeared in mid air as they launched for their key barrier by her loss of power. Lucy looked terrified at Nallien as a blade was pulled out of the woman's pocket as it blistered green. The Twin Dragon Slayers headed of their way as the woman quickly raised the knife in the air over Nallien. Rouge and Sting stopped immediately as the treat hang in the air and leaving no choice but to listen.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER GET-!" Nallien started as she gasped when the blade was stabbed into her side as everyone got crazed looks on their faces.

"You never cease to amaze me," the woman chuckled as Nallien struggled,"you haven't even screamed yet at all these injuries, poison, and acid. A normal person would've screamed till they coughed out blood, or passed out, and even be dead a long time by now. Don't worry about _her _she's not going to be touched but you certainly are. Your friends well be fine also I'll swear not to touch them either but all four of them will stay in the same cell as you. Oh how about I realise my magic so you'll see how I truly look like..." The woman realised the black goo surrounding her and her identity.

She looked like she was in her 50's and her skin was unmarked unlike the girl she was holding. She had dark red hair and black eyes that you couldn't even see her pupils and theu reminded you of a black hole. Her nails were creepily long and painted pink as her left hand curled around the knife jabbed into Nallien's left side as she twisted it. A dangerous smile crossed her red lipstick lips as Nallien sputtered out blood trickling out of her mouth. Lucy looked frightened at Nallien as she struggled against her bindings trying anything to get Nallien out of the grasp of the crazed woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She replied as the knife was roughly pulled out with a twist and she launched into her stomach.

"St-stop..." The crystal eyed girl gasped out as she saw the others being held.

"Not caring for yourself again? Hehehe doesn't surprise me either... Oh look I have a surprise for you..." She pulled out a pocket container filled with a green substance and twisted the knife to make a larger hole.

"LET HER GO! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" Sting yelled as he struggled against the men.

"Tch. You're annoying but here you go Subject 001 it's your favorite." Stretching the knife she opened the container as a strong smell of poison made the 3 Dragon Slayers felt vile crawl up their throat as Nallien let it out being closer.

"NOOO SHE CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE! LEAVE HER ALONE STOP IT!" Lucy screamed as she watched her pour it into the wound.

"AAHHHHH!" Nallien yelled as she slumped in the woman's arms difficulty breathing.

The red head whispered something into her ears as Nallien shook as tears flowed down her cheeks. Nallien screamed as her eyes faded out from the different colors one by one. Collapsing as she was thrown into a group of other groups arms as the woman barked out orders. Her eyes were lifeless as they dragged the whole group away as the other three screamed out the Mind Dragon Slayer's name. They were dragged into a large manison like building but had danger written all over it. Lucy was sobbing out terribly as Sting had hot tears flowing down his face and gritted his teeth with Rouge in clear shock of what was going on.

_Natsu...I..don't...have...much...time...but...save... others...please... _Nallien last sent out in desperation looking at the ones who stuck by her side a faint smile and blacked out. Death clung onto her body with blood all over her with her stomach leeking out green and red the faint smile on her cracked lips. The smell of strong death even reached Lucy's nose while Sting and Rouge let out their stomach at the smell.

_That's it?! She's gone they...killed Nallien! _Sting thought as he stopped walking and let them drag him instead.

_She's been through this for so long not even I can handle it now! This forsaken place these forsaken people have done this to Nallien as long as she could remember! _Lucy thought terrified at her new friend's unresponsive body.

_Why the fuck do they do this to a girl like her?! These soldiers don't even mind their making jokes about it too! Did Nallien do something?! No they've all just lost their god damn minds! _Rouge though out in his mind as he too went into a deeper shock.

They were tossed into a cell as the soldiers called for another Subject person that they've realised the big in charge woman had talked about. A younger girl that looked like she could be Nallien, but a younger version, was shoved in and the young girl rushed to Nallien's side.

"Nee-Chan don't do this please! Why do you keep on trying to find a way out?! Don't leave me again please!" The young shook her body as Lucy gently grabbed her.

"Your her sister?! That's who that one woman was talking about! She was trying to protect you wasn't she?!" Lucy cried out as everyone looked shocked at the turn of events.

"Your the woman that Nallien wanted to protect aren't you? Your the reason she had to leave and now this happens?! Did _she _do this to her?!" The younger girl asked.

"Ho-how ol-old are yo-you?!" Rouge stuttered out.

"Nee-Chan is 16 and I'm 14. My name is Minaline but Nee-Chan calls me Min-Min but only she can call me that!" She yelled pointing at them pouting.

"That's why Nallien is still sane because of Minaline..." Sting whispered to himself as he starred at the younger girl.

"Hahaha you remind me of a bee!" Minaline cheered clapping.

"That's what you're sister called him." Lucy silently chuckled out as tick marks appeared on Sting's head.

"Than only Nee-Chan can call you that got! Got it?!" She yelled pointing at Sting.

"SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYWAYS!" Sting roared as four tick marks appeared.

"Your rude yelling at a young girl..." Rouge replied to the whole situation.

"SHUT UP ROUGE!" He yelled back as anothet tick mark appeared.

_I can see how this girl keeps her sane still, _Lucy thought as she watched the girl converse with the other two, _she makes light into her life and flipped the situation around. Nallien's like that also I guess but she-she's de-dead! _ Lucy began to cry at that thought.

"Don't cry pretty miss," Minaline replied turning around as Lucy blushed, "Nee-Chan doesn't like it when people cry. She taught me that and she also wouldn't like it because you guys are her friends if your crying for her." A group of guards appeared as they forced bonds on them and roughly grabbed Nallien.

"STOP DON'T YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH-!" Sting started but Minaline slapped Rouge's hand over his mouth.

"Oi!" Rouge said as Nallien's younger sister shook her head.

"Shut up mutts were bringing your little friend back." The laughed out watching them struggle as one guard closed the cell.

The cuffs were removed by remote control after they left their site. Sting, Lucy, and Rouge ran to the front of the cell banging on the door.

"Don't they might do bad things to my sister!" The youngest girl cried out as she quickly tried to pull them back.

"They already did..." Sting quietly replied flopping on the ground.

"Oh my God Nallien said something about this! Their not going to-?!" Lucy started out as the girl solemnly nodded her head.

* * *

**Levy: NOOO NALLIENS DEAD! WHY FAIRU-CHAN?! **

**Kazan: Damn this chapter was dark!**

**I warned in about it in my summary!**

**Lucy: *Sobbing as Natsu held her***

**Natsu: How about me?! When do I come in?! I'll beat that woman into a pulp for doing that to Lucy and Nallien!**

**It'll happen and I bet a couple of my awesome readers know what's about to happen. Also I cried making this chapter and I bet a lot of you are also sobbing for Nallien...*Sobs terribly as Levy also sobs along with me* Read and Review please *sobs***


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys what everyone has been waiting for...the latest chapter!**

**Everyone: YEEEAAAHHH!**

**Kazan: What about your other stories?**

***Sighs* I really wanted to work on this one. *Tears up* This is all BAND CAMPS FAULT! I totally forgot about my band camp and now I don't have a lot of time with stories!**

**Levy: WHAAAAATTT NOT ENOUGH TIME FOR STORIES?! NOW *Grabs me as I squeak* YOU LISTEN TO ME! *Drags me off into a terrifying room***

**WAAAAAIIITTT NO I'M SORRY! HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP! *Door closes while you hear my screams***

**Gajeel: Gihi well there goes Tiny being murdered by Squirt...**

**MiraJane: I'll read I guess...*Takes Chapter***

* * *

Lucy looked around the cell as she sighed. She had a good idea what was going on to Nallien right now but she didn't want to think that way. Minaline looked at Lucy and poked her cheek, giggling when Lucy blushed. Sting was engaged in a conversation with Minaline while Rouge just sat around. Sting always looked out the cell and was the closest to the cell doors pushing his whole body against it. Lucy grabbed the keys of her latest friends to her mini, but growing, Spirit Family. She smilled at the three keys truly felling their pain about Nallien from being her longest friends.

Minaline gasped and yanked the keys from her grip, "How do you have these?! Wait are you are Celestial mage?!" She asked holding the keys close and looked at Lucy's belt.

"Yes Nallien asked me to take care of them and add them to my Spirit Family."

Minaline smiled handing them back, "She must really trust you. Please for my Nee-Chan's sake be her best friend forever. Me and her really need friends because it's just been us since we both could remember..." Lonely tears slipped down her face.

"Are you two really siblings or is it one of those claimed family stuff?" Sting asked out of curiosity.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Minaline screamed grabbing chains from the floor and banging him with them.

Tick marks grew on Sting's head, "I was just-!" A loud scream sounded out of the whole place.

"What the-!" Rouge exclaimed.

"No no no no no no! WE'RE SORRY WE'LL BE QUITE PLEASE WE'LL BE QUITE!" Minaline cried as she banged on the cell doors.

A couple of minutes later guards came and put the bands back onto them as they opened the cell. A figure was being dragged into the cell at first look, the person wasn't recognizable but Minaline could recognize her. Nallien was beaten and large scares all over her that was from a whip banging against her body at a high witted speed. Nallien was paler than every as parts of her body were different colors and her face had burns all over. A trail of blood was behind the guards as it was obviously from Nallien as it dripped from her body. Tossing the exhausted 16 year old into the cell as the Light Dragon Slayer was quick to catch her into his lap. The guards left and the shackles came off as the youngest person there quickly held Nallien and sobbed into her chest.

"Min...Min...don't cry...I'm okay..." She coughed and gently smiled at everyone.

"Violet what happened to you I thought...?" Sting asked as he balled his fists.

Nallien responded sadly, "I did die Bee...but they brought me back.. ACK! Damn I can still feel the poison and all the other wounds from early and the whip." She panted at the pain and gripped Sting's pant leg but still smiled and comforted Minaline.

The violet haired girl knocked out with the younger girl in her arms in a corner. Lucy had knocked out by them while Rouge and Sting tried to find a way out but decided to ask Nallien how she escapes.

* * *

Everyone was roughly woken up by a loud clang and pain on their ankles along with their wrists. Crying was accounted in their groggy minds that still needed time to awaken but whay their eyes woke up to...changed everything. A body was out cold in front of the cell not moving a inch. Blood was spread across the floor almost filling the whole floor barely any room for the kidnapped mages. A smile was on the innovating body and her hand reaching out to a sobbing girl as if before death she made an attempt to calm the girl. Her hair was caked red from her spilled blood but you could see dark purple hair and the girls crystal eyes were blank, unblinking, without life, and without many colorful streaks. Lucy made an attempt to bang on the cell recognizing the person but she was just stopped from making any moves and no sound was reproduced. Rouge realized that it was Minaline and Nallien Venna's memories combined and it was possibly the worst moments of being stuck in the hellish place together.

"Nee-Chan! EVEN IF SHE IS BLOOD RELATED SHE WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US!" Minaline sobbed out.

* * *

_Who is she talking about? _Lucy wondered. All three of them felt as if they were floating away from the scene as if they were being awakened.

"Hey are you guys okay?" A worried face meet theirs with dark purple hair.

Lucy jumped at the Nallien hugging her and crying trying to tell her about her dream, "I see and you all had the same one I bet." Nallien hummed out.

Sting sweat dropped, "How were you able to understand her? All I heard was sobbing and crying. How did you also know we had the same dreams?" Sting asked as Nallien tapped her forehead.

"Wow Bee you forget things quickly. Remember when we first meet? I'm a Mind Dragon Slayer so I read her mind and I saw the same things in y'alls mind." She explained.

"So who was the woman that also had the same blood as you two but never going to be a part of you?" Rouge asked finger on his chin.

Nallien and Minaline looked uncomfortable but then nodded as if they were having a mental conversation and agreed on something, which they probably where.

"Remember that woman about two days ago," Nallien asked as everyone nodded, "she is the creator of the organization. Now think about this. How did I get here before the she started all this? Well it's a possibility that I was kidnapped before it started but civilization is to far from here and they wouldn't escape in time which is why they lure people here. You've also got to realize, before you guys got here, that we both are the only kids here its mostly adults. Now they is no real motive for all of this I guess its just craziness."

"What are you getting to?" Sting asked aerated at all the questions and puzzles.

"She's our...mother..." Nallien let out a shaky breath as Minaline looked to the side tears springing.

"HOW DARE A MOTHER DO THIS TO YOU?!" Lucy shouted as she shook Nallien.

"Your own mother?! Wa-what about your father..." Rouge strutted.

"Go to sleep Min-Min," The elder Veena girl said as she touched her forehead using her magic to make her sleep, "Mind Sleep don't worry. Anyways when I was maybe about 6 or 7 I really don't know my or her real age. Father had finally figured out what she was doing and tried to put a stop to it. I was on his side. Mother had gotten to angry and murdered my father right in front of me. She had soldiers bring me down and I tried so hard to get to him but I was to weak!"

"Sh-she di-du-did wha-what?" Lucy was barely able to get her question and she did hear Nallien but she was just shell shocked.

"I was such a terrible daughter! I can't even remember his name or how he looks like! I didn't help him..." Nallien shuddered like if the cold memories effected her body.

Sting grabbed her shoulders, "Your not a terrible daughter at all your the best! You still live for your sisters sake and anyone else's. It's not your fault you can't remember because your father because you were very young and you've had much terrible things happen to you! I will personally take care of you if I hear that you call yourself a terrible person at all!" Nallien let a sob for the first they had meet each other.

Sting, Lucy, and Rouge had gently smiled grabbing Nallien into a group hug while Nallien pulled Minaline closer to her. It was morning at they gasped when they saw a new guard in front of the cell. Nallien starred at him behind his back as if she was trying to read something from him which the guard glared at her, finally turning around. _Thats what I wanted _Nallien thought springing into action grabbing the guards head. Light purple mist flew out of her hands and into the guards ears to his head as she focused intensively at his mind. Minaline covered his mouth when he was about to scream and the others thought they were trying to escape.

Nallien panted harshly, "I saved him in time...he's...free." She fainted as the guard shook his head looking shocked.

The four rushed to catch her before she could hit the ground, "I can't believe I was about to let this all happen." The guard spoke up as everyone glared at him.

"What was Nee-Chan trying to do?" Minaline asked making sure not to catch attention.

"You don't know? I thought you two were planning something." Sting questioned confused.

"No. She was just asked me to cover his mouth so I sprang into action." She replied.

"She tricked me by making me panic about my family. So she toke over my mind and forced me to be a guard with my family being the drive." The guard said solemnly.

"Don't...worry," A voice assured as everyone looked at the dark haired teenager, "I definitely have nothing against you...and you have every right to do what to protect your family but there's many other ways to do that." Nallien gripped her sisters hand grinning over at the guard.

The guy in front of the cell turned his head and toke the helmet off. He had short spiky crazy hair that was dark blue and white sliver eyes. He looked as if her could be between Sting's and Nallien's age or Lucy's age for short. He was a sorta dark colored skin but not to were someone couldn't really see the difference between peach color and a dark color. He had a small scar under his right eye on his cheek and normal teeth unlike a Dragon Slayer. He was covered in guard clothing so you couldn't tell his style but he had a feather on the left side of his hair.

"Your a Dragon Slayer! Oh and I'm Kilen Ackatashie. Who are y'all?" He asked starring into the cell.

"I'm Nallien Veena and this is my sister Minaline Veena. Sting Eucliffe a Light Dragon Slayer and Rouge Cheney a Shadow Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth a Mage Guild. Lucy Heartifila or AKA Lucy of Fairy Tail a Celestial Mage." Nallien explained pointing at each person.

"What about you and your sister's magic?"

"Actually yeah I've been wondering what Minaline's magic was." Rouge spoke out agreeing with Kilen.

"I didn't tell you guys what her magic is and she didn't either? Well she is Metal Molder she's able to summon metal and mold it to anything she wants or grab a part of metal and mold it that way." Nallien explained making little signs with her hands.

"What about all the magics you have?" Lucy finally seeing a chance to know.

"As we all know I'm a Mind Dragon Slayer and I'm able to cast barriers which is Barrier Magic. I also have Bend Magic where I'm able to bend other magic at my will, except or Lucy's magic, and the magic I used on Sting was Heal Magic not like Wendy Marvell's magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. No, instead it inflicts on the magic owner or caster so I get the injuries instead of it just being okay as you all saw." Lucy gasped at the long blue haired's name.

"How did-?!" Lucy began to ask worried for her guild mate.

"Nothing to worry about its just I read your mind during that time." Nallien assured.

"How do you have all those different magics?" Kilen questioned.

"About every 4 years Lacrimas are sent here and entered into me. Others are but so far I'm the only one who can handle them." She explained.

Sting and Rouge growled, "We know how painful those are. How dare they do this to you about 4 times! That's cruel and unusual punishment for no reason!" Sting replied clenching his fists.

"And I was about to be a part of this!" Kilen slumped in front of the cell.

"Oh no Nee-Chan! That reminds me you have three days left!" Minaline shouted looking on a wall with chalk.

"Shit." She mumbled.

* * *

**Oh no what is this certain day that's coming up for Nallien?! **

**Levy: Why do you this TO US!**

**I've had writers block trying to figure out different magics and today was my last day of band practice. But I have a month and 16 days until the rest of my Summer is token away by Band Camp! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone!**

**Lucy: Wow! Your back we thought you died!**

**Levy: *murderous aura***

***Chuckles nervously* Sorry I've had major problems so I haven't been able to start up again...**

**Gajeel: Like what Tiny?**

**Many things one is where my poor dog had his eye removed...*tears up***

**Wendy: *cries* Poor Doggie!**

**I'm thinking of abandoning one of my stories I'm not sure yet...Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail because I haven't gotten much support on this one./ Lets start this!**

**Erza: She doesn't own Fairy Tail. *Distance whining***

* * *

"Three days for what?" Sting asked.

"Sounds pretty serious..." Rouge mumbled.

"Kilen do me a favor and still act like you have been...brainwashed." Nallien asked Kilen no joke in her tone.

"What?! I can't do that!" Lucy would say the same thing...Nallien slightly glared at her thought.

"For your family and your sake please..." Nallien pleaded as her younger sister shook her head but was smiling.

"It's going to drive me crazy and I'll feel-!" His gambling was cut off as she covered his mouth.

"Others are coming act like them..." Nallien commanded as she removed her hand and he glared at her frustrated but slightly nodded.

Quickly pulling on his helmet he straightened his back and stood right in front of the right wall of the cell. Waiting for a couple of seconds a group of guards carried a limp body that wasn't even moving anymore. Nallien, Sting, and Rouge flinched at the smell of strong death as the others shuttered slightly smelling it. Kilen pulled his part perfectly not even moving at all or any sign he cared.

"This one couldn't even take the Regenerative Lacrima," the middle one sighed disappointed," Subject 001 can take it perfectly." The 'lab' worker laughed as Sting had to be held down and kept shut.

"I heard the carriage is coming early." Minaline gasped and pounded her foot against the wall as Lucy was quick to stop her.

"Oh look its the whole labs favorite screamer." The three came up to their cell as Kilen still had the act down.

"Shut up you bastard!" Sting shouted as Nallien growled holding him back from fighting.

"My my vile language! To bad we can't test on you I beat it would be fun," The one with the lab coat glared at Nallien," but she's stubborn. Won't let anyone else deal with us!"

Nallien smirked," Awww still listening like a little puppet!" She spat out.

Grabbing her threw the cell by the front of her shirt banging her head harshly against the cell. The Twin Dragon Slayer's of Sabertooth growled at the smell of her blood and Kilen's hand twitched but kept up his facade. Lucy had tears in her eyes as she begged that he would leave her alone.

"You're the one who gets punished remember that!" He licked the side of her check forcing her back.

The 'lab' worker and the two guards left the scene," Damn! Disgusting!" Nallien rubbed at her cheek roughly.

"You alright? How dare those bastards do this!" Rouge mumbled tearing apart of his outfit into a long streak for her cut.

"Wow you cussed!" Nallien joked.

"Not cool Nallien! Trust me he can cuss!" Sting replied rubbing at her cheek also but more gentle than she was.

"Stop doing things by yourself!" Lucy scolded as she hugged her tight.

"You okay I'm sorry I didn't do anything..." Kilen mumbled reaching to ruffle her hair.

"What is with you guys?" Nallien questioned as she attempted to pull them off.

"Your freaking out Nee-Chan..." The youngest Veena mumbled sweat dropping.

"Actually Rouge is creeping me out...but all three being freakish is true also." The violet haired girl whispered.

"You remind me of my mother but she died and she would've loved you!" Kilen chuckled.

"So would my mother..." Lucy replied as she felt the same way about her mother liking Nallien.

"He had creepy thoughts that I almost puked! His lick proved some of his thoughts." She shuddered.

Kilen was called to guard headquarters as he pulled his facade again but looked back once with a frown. Nallien yawned as Sting and Rouge realized the three days thing was never answered. Minaline removed a day growling as she did so which Lucy realized it was serious. Nallien feel asleep with Minaline in her arms again and unknowingly held Lucy captive by her arm. Rouge and Sting fell asleep by the wall that really wasn't that far from the girls. Nallien groaned as she forced herself awake at hearing the slightest movement from at the end of the hallway. The other Dragon Slayers woke up at the same time she did at the tapping sound of footsteps clanging metal. Letting go of her sister she gently placed her sister against the wall and untangled herself from Lucy. Joining the others in the front of the cell she yawned rubbing her eyes looking down the corridor of the right. Shackles appeared on their arms and legs as the other two were shocked awake by the grips of the metal.

"Come along... you've got a day left till plantations."

"Yeah yeah I already know that did your boss ask to remind cause I'm not as forgetful as her. At least I remember what's important to me than that bitch does-!" She was cut off to a upper cut at her stomach.

Nallien coughed up a small amount of blood," How dare you talk about Mistresses Ranaie that way!"

"Nice to know Ranaie!"

"VILE GIRL! Your glad plantations are tomorrow we can't hurt you to bad. Besides almost everyone knows which I know you know also."

A sad look flashed in her eyes," I know tell Ranaie I'm ready for her shit." Obviously having enough of her talk they threw the back in the cell.

She remanded in the sitting position for a couple of minutes before turning her head to the asleep Minaline. She smiled sadly before it flattered as tears sprang in her eyes watching Lucy hush the girl back to sleep. Her lips failed to keep its straight line as she culled into a ball afterwards she shoot up surprising everyone.

Grabbing Lucy a sob left her lips," Protect her no matter what. Keep her happy."

Lucy shocked opened her mouth," What are you-?!"

"All of you take care of her..." Nallien stroked her sisters cheek as her body shook.

"Don't you DARE TALK THAT WAY!" Sting roared.

"Your her sister! YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS TO PROTECT HER! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'LL LEAVE HER SIDE! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'LL LEAVE OUR SIDE!" Rouge shouted as he shook Nallien.

"Expect the unexpected." Nallien said simply tears flowing down her cheeks.

"The unexpected in this point for you is to be saved! Yes if something happened to you then I would take care of her! But you can't just give in that way! You can't...you have a promise to her and my new family," She showed the three keys," You can't give up on those promises! You keep your promises right?! Nallien Veena is someone who is strong in will and beliefs! She's someone who never gave in the worst situations! Who will always will look for a way out because she has people close to her who she will do at anything to protect! She's someone who's tough and can act in a quick jumble and she cares about others more than her own life! YOU MIGHT BELIEVE FAIRY TAIL IS MY ONLY FAMILY?! YOUR A PART OF MY FAMILY SO DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE US!" Lucy screamed as Nallien was shocked to the core.

Nallien sobbed uncontrollably her hands to her face as she knew Lucy was right," Wh-why I got you all in thi-this me-mess! Not even my own mother could love us but yet you people who are strangers could?!"

"Let yourself find happiness for once in your life," Kilen whispered at the front of the cell," We'll never give up on you so don't give up on yourself! You two have been threw a lot but now is not the time to surrender! Your sister is happy because of you right? You keep each other going and if you fall so does she..." Nallien sobbed harder as she was pulled to the cell doors for a group hug.

* * *

**WWWWAAAAAAAWWW! MY NALLIEN!**

**Lucy: Your the one writing the story! So stop making it dark DAMMIT!**

**Wendy: What was the guys thoughts?**

**Cana: Don't *hic* want to *hic* kkknnoow~ *slurres***

**Natsu: WHERE AM I?!**

**You were going to be on the chapter but I made it to long then hade to work on it again. Ssooo yeah your in the next chapter. (I honestly forget him *sweat drops*)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi readers and Fairy Tail mages...**

**Levy: FAIRU-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU WHERE GONE FOR ABOUT THREE MONTHS!**

**Little difficulties with the app I have been using and a lot had happened in my life but I'm back! **

**Natsu: So am I going to be in this chapter? **

**Yep! Lucy's Painful Mistake chapter 12 (? Not a 100% sure...)**

* * *

Nallien Veena woke to sound of the metal bars clanging and the rusty metal squeaking.

"Get up Subject one! Today's the day!" She grunted as she got kicked in the stomach and forced up.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan!" Minaline screamed as Rouge and Sting held her back.

Nallien, being carried out, turned her head and smiled at her younger sister, "It's alright I'll come back." She replied as they dragged her out.

"Cover your ears everyone." Nallien warned as she went out sight.

Minaline cried out as she hide in the corner, tears rapidly streaming down her face. She cried out in ultimate pain and sorrow as Lucy tried to hold her as tears went down her own cheeks.

"There's nothing you can do to calm her." A tried voice replied.

The three shocked turned their heads to the cage beside them. They saw a man, as much as they could see, looked drained of life. His long brown hair to his neck that looked untainable with his dark eyes that had no hope.

"I've tried but nothing will help her now. Especially with what's happening to her carrying sister." He said solemnly.

Lucy looked slightly angry and worried, "What do you mean?" She asked fear in her voice for her friend.

"You poor souls don't know? That's saddening. Today every three years a carriage comes in. What's held in it is lacrima's," Sting and Rouge's eyes widened, "That's when almost everyone in here that haven't died yet are put to the test."

"You don't mean-!" Sting exclaimed as his fists tightened.

The man smiled creepily as Lucy shuddered, "That's right! Lacrima's are planted in us! Then screaming fills the halls all at once!" The man had lost it as he started laughing that scared Lucy.

Laughing insanely with painful crying didn't fit well with them. But that's the torture house usual sounds, that are never heard.

* * *

A pink salmon haired teen ran in the woods seeing through the illusion that hid in the deepest part. He's been running for days shouting Lucy's name and the Nally chicks hoping to get some reply. Natsu searched for his missing nakama that he couldn't live another day without, that Fairy Tail couldn't live another day without. Natsu was attacked by dark mages as he drew closer to the looking mansion with pure darkness leaking out the place. Blood was all he smelt with death hanging on the place as Natsu grew more enraged.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He chanted as a pillar of flames flared from his mouth.

The mages burned to crisp as Natsu continued walking with flames enveloping his whole body. His head down he looked up his face being shadowed by his hair and red enraged eyes looking straight ahead. Natsu with a swing of his right arm summoned a large ball of flames, exploding the door open. When he stepped inside his flames suddenly died out as he collapsed to his knees holding his ears that threatened to bleed. Screaming filled the halls shaking the whole place, the tortured roaring of a dragon. The smell of blood was so strong that he could barely hold his bile in.

"NATSU! NATSSSUUU!" Yells of his name was heard three he recognized.

"LUCY! STING! ROUGE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled out.

The roaring sounded out as Natsu who managed to stand up fell to his knees again. Sobbing and screaming filled the place as Natsu stood up again. Running around holding his ears and the scent of blood and the stench of death distracted him from finding them. Seeing a guard he jumped to attack as the guard took of his helmet. Stunned Natsu quickly pulled himself back, the look the kid was sorrow. The mysterious guard turned around a ran as Natsu followed him to a certain cell. Looking inside he saw a young girl crying her eyes out, as Sting pleaded in a corner for it all to stop, as Rouge had a tortured look on his face. Looking at the blond he's cared about for years was torture to him. The Celestial mage wouldn't stop crying as her crys mixed in with girls her troat was obviously turning raw as her voice cracked with her sobbing.

"LUCE!" He screamed as her look put him in slight tears.

"Natsu...make it stop! Make them stop! She won't stop screaming- THEIR HURTING HER!" The tortured roaring sounded out again as Natsu held his mouth and nose to keep from pucking.

Natsu reached out to burn the bars as the guard who lead him here took his hand back, "Don't! It'll sap your magic out! I've got this!"

Kilen Ackatashi grabbed the cell door and forced it open as lightning attacked him. Painting and sobbing he finally forced it open as the dark blue haired boy knocked out. Natsu ran in to hold Lucy but instead the young zoomed out screaming someone's name as Lucy, Sting, and Rouge followed behind. Rouge had the knocked out silver eyed teen on his back as he turned into shadow form going faster than the others.

"You dare enter here! Dragon Slayers, Celestial Mage, Metal Summoner, and even that new guard... I'll kill you!" A woman with dark red hair stood in their way.

All the sudden the woman's screaming stopped as new ones filled the air which were silenced quickly. A magic circle rumbled between the two groups as a black hole was in place.

"You ain't," A voice growled from the black hole, "TOUCHING ANYONE YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIT!" Nallien Veena launched from the magic circle.

"Nee-Chan!" "Nallien!" The three prisoners yelled as she launched with different swirls of magic at her mother.

"Oh it's that Nally chick!" Natsu exclaimed.

Nallien turned around as the caught her injuries. Her stomach was sliced open for the transplant. Her arms, legs, and forehead looked as if needles were ripped out of her skin. She was covered in her own blood as to say her whole body beaten, cut open, bruised, or covered in blood. Looking at the salmon haired boy she weakly smiled and sent a message to him mentally to protect them until she can before collapsing to her kness almost fainting. Lucy summoned Lupus and Loke to help carry her which Lupus wouldn't let anyone touch her.

"Min-Min I have an idea," The older Veena girl gasped in pain, "You know what I'm talking about right?" Nallien and Minaline stared each other down before the younger girl nodded her head in tears.

"STING! ROUGE! NATSU!" The girls screamed as vines appeared under them dragging them off somewhere.

Nallien struggled to stay conscious, "I know where she's taking them. Minaline and Lucy you need to get put of here," Both opened their mouths to resist, "Do not fight me with this! I'm the only who knows most of this place. She'll take you two also if she had to chance! Leave now!" Nallien demanded giving them no room for argument.

"Lupus Loke stay with Nallien!" Lucy asked as she grabbed Minaline's hand forcing the both of them to exit the hellish place.

Nallien watched as they turned the corner," I must," She whispered to herself, "stop this nightmare and leave no trace. So no one else will live it."

* * *

**I actually forgot his name (Kilen's). Sorry guys! Major life problems but I have news a couple of chapters for Lucy's Painful Mistake and we will close this "book". I enjoyed making this story so much and kinda upset about the end coming and I have planned out. For my other stories they are faaaar from over. Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	14. Message

Hi everyone! I decided to do something for all my stories. List and thank you the people for following this story Lucy's Painful Mistake!

**Thank you to:**

**Corrayyy**

**Zaphod Scotsman**

**JcL107**

**NatsuLucy4ever555**

**MOD Game Master**

**Daughter Frost**

**Geekgirl kg**

**Kiri Natsumi-Tetsuya**

**Ibelyim**

**Jazzyisfab89**

**The assassin protecter**

**PikachuPlush**

**Zvc56**

**ThatOneTroubleMaker**

**Kakiro19**

**Devilhuntermistress**

**Courtney The Fangirl**

**Krissystinn**

**KiraRoss16**

**Emijade**

**Lola31**

**Erza8933**

**Anime-girl847**

**ActionTReaction**

**Johnny Spectre**

**Torfiashionglory**

**Love everything girl**

**Darien Connors**

**Blonde22**

**Yourhopelessdistraction**

**Dutchangel1979**

**Liz mars 75**

**FandomGumdrops**

**Aebeatty11**

**GajeelIronSteel**

**Rosalind du Coudray**

**Umbreongalaxy**

**Nico2883**

**Jaz-147**

**AvaMarie234**

**ZoraPheobaVanessa**

**Threedaysnalu**

**Vampiregirl31**

**Fairyhunter98**

**Meli-kun**

**Starcrossed68**

**Lothaire**

**Bigmac33**

**Beingthedifferentme **

Wow so many followers! Thank you everyone so much! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!


	15. message :D

** Hi everyone! Yes I am back! Please do not kill me! I'm working hard and using my school computer to do everything and I will catch up! Lucy Painful Mistake will be closed sooner or later which I hope a lot of us is excited about! Unexpected Secrets will be updated more and I will have 2 more chapters for All I Know Has Changed once I find a way to put them out of the SD Card their stored in… I have just recently updated Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail remember this is how you send truths or dares!**

**Your name and Gender**

**One truth **

**One Dare **

**If you want a certain person please list!**

**I seriously wanted to thank everyone for your endless support it warmed my heart and always made my day! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!**


	16. Chapter 13

***Runs in and holds a sign* PEACE BE WITH ME! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Lucy: NO WAY FAIR IS BACK!**

**Everyone: *Cheers but then gets angry***

**IM SOOOOOOORY!**

**Natsu: EXPLAIN BEFORE I DEFEAT YOU!**

**Well my phone broke… I had nothing to type on and even if I did I have no Wi-Fi at my house anymore. So I now have to use the school computers with 45 or less minutes to be on it with four days to do so. **

**Levy: STORY NOW!**

**YES LEVY-CHAN! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

* * *

Nallien Veena sighed as she watched her younger sister, Minaline, and Lucy run off down the hallways. Kilen Ackatashie was still knocked out as the two girls supported him. She looked at the two celestial spirits by her side. Lupus looked at her fiercely almost as if he knew what she was going to say. Leo looked anxious and the two both looked like they were being pulled.

"Go back to the Celestial World." Nallien muttered.

"Nallien-!" Lupus started but Loke slapped his hand over his mouth.

Nallien and Lupus looked at the leader of the Golden Zodiac Keys confused, "I realize that you want to do this by yourself and I bet Lucy does too. But she did tell us to help you but wasn't specific on how to." Nallien grinned at him.

"You're a smart lion, Leo," Nallien chuckled, "But how do you plan on helping me?"

"With this," Celestial lights appeared in his hand and something appeared as he closed his hand, "It will allow mages to regain strength and their magic but be warned, it's only for Celestial mages. Hopefully, since you've summoned before, it will work. The thing is I'm not sure about your other magic's." He tossed the potion into her hands which she struggled to catch.

"A warning next time Leo!" Nallien shouted with a tick mark on her head.

"I'm not sure if it'll restore all your magic. Just hope for the best. Oh and Nallien," She looked up from observing the chemical, "Call me Loke." He waved goodbye as he left.

Nallien looked at the lights left from Loke's leave and smiled, "Sure Loke."

Lupus snorted as Nallien looked at him, "Don't expect to loss me so easily and be influenced to leave you!" He shouted glaring at her.

She sighed and smiled which surprised Lupus, "I don't expect you to lose. Let's fight together like old times but without you-know-who." Lupus surprised look didn't falter but he smiled a genuine smile.

His eyes filled with tears, "Yes let's do this." He said his voice cracking.

Nallien grew a tick mark on her head, "Don't cry you wimp, "Lupus quickly sucked up his tears and straitened his back, "Ranaie should be up by now and should be searching for me.

"What did you do to her?" Lupus asked.

"Oh when I punched her I sent a teleport behind her with the smoke as cover. She's closer to us than she is to the others so shell probably go after us." Nallien said calmly waving her hand in the air.

Lupus sweat dropped, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is! I get to fight her and plummet her for what she has done! That's a good thing!"

"Okay…."

A black blast of magic shot at the two. Nallien grunted as she dodged and Lupus barley managed. Nallien looked down at her hand that tightly held the potion Loke handed her. She quickly uncapped it and gulped it down. Nallien coughed for a little while as her body burned from the quick return of her magic.

"Damn Loke! He knew it would work! He just made me worry that it wasn't going to on purpose!" Nallien growled out.

Ranaie was charging at Nallien and looked pissed as she raised her fists, "Black Plummet!" She summoned as her fists tried to hit Nallien at a high speed.

Nallien barely managed to dodge the attacks and casted barriers to deflect others she couldn't. Lupus snuck behind Ranaie and casted Multiple Mirror wolves. Nallien dodged in time so she wouldn't stuck in his spell.

Lupus jumped beside Nallien as the spell shut Ranaie in, "That's my one of my strongest one spells." Lupus informed Nallien.

"Let's hope it works and gives us time to set another spell up!" Nallien replied as she began to concentrate her magic on the spot Ranaie was sealed up in.

Lupus gained tick marks, "What do you not have faith in my magic?!" He exclaimed fending hurt.

"I'm not saying that Lupus. We don't know how strong she might be against your magic or even mine right now. We don't know if your spell will harm her or she's just toying with us." Nallien explained as she trained herself on Ranaie's spot.

Lupus nodded, "So does that mean you do have faith in me?" He asked.

Nallien sighed, "Of course I do we just don't know how she will handle your magic." Nallien explained.

Lupus noticed his spell cracking, probably under the pressure of Ranaie's magic from the inside. Lupus gulped and looked at Nallien hoping she would finish in time before the Master of the building broke free. Nallien snapped her eyes open at the same time Ranaie broke free of Lupus's trap.

"Reverse Barrier of the Mind!" Nallien shouted as the concentrated magic shout at Ranaie.

Ranaie was too late to notice the spell and got hit with an enormous blast from Nallien. Ranaie fought back and slashed a dark sword at Lupus, who failed to dodge.

Nallien whipped her head him, "Lupus!" She screamed.

"I'm going back to the Spirit World! I'm sorry!" Lupus reached for her before disappearing.

Seeing the pain on her friends face she grew angry, "You hurt Lupus!"

Nallien launched at Ranaie, "He's just a spirit he really can't feel it. He's not human he's just a spirit."

Nallien grew livid at Ranaie's statement, "You're wrong! Lupus has emotions, can feel pain just like any normal person can!"

Nallien casted a barrier spell deflecting Ranaie's dark whip and delivered an upper kick. Ranaie was forced back and she held her side before attacking again. A dark blast was rushed to her and Nallien kept her ground. Focusing on the blast, Nallien forced the blast back in pieces. Ranaie dodged as most as she could but she was caught in the legs. Nallien teleported part of a wall to Ranaie, keeping her down.

Nallien panted, "Stay down."

Ranaie started to shake and a black orb was forced out of her body. Nallien looked at strangely before it started to attack her. Nallien jumped out the way.

"Run my daughter! Run, don't let him get you!" Ranaie shouted. Nallien looked at her shocked and confused.

It distracted Nallien and she missed a dodge. The black orb smashed her down, and Nallien cried out in pain. The black orb formed into a male with dark brown hair and a evil smile.

"I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it! You are better than you're mother! Her time is up and you'll be such a better host then her." Nallien hissed and spit in his face.

It caused him to wipe his face and Nallien blasted a barrier, forcing him back. Ranaie got out from under the rubble and attacked the male with magic. Nallien watched her shocked and wondered why Ranaie wasn't attacking her.

"All these years you forced me to torture my lovely daughters and killed my husband! I will get revenge before you even get close enough to Nallien to take over her!" Ranaie screamed and she pounded spell after spell after the male.

The male chuckled and barely tried to dodge the attacks, "You're too weak for me, Ranaie! You always have and always will!" He casted a black column with Ranaie in the middle of it.

Ranaie screamed in pain and when the spell ended she collapsed, "Damnit Lance!"

Nallien let out a war cry and attacked Lance. She forced a barrier that forced him to be shocked all over the place. Casting another spell, Nallien forced him into a portal. Nallien knew she couldn't fight him and get revenge not yet. Walking to her mother, she kneeled beside Ranaie.

Ranaie smiled at her weakly, "I didn't want this for my beautiful girls. I loved you two so much and it killed me when he tutored you through me. I fought against him so long that I've weakened and he was the only thing keeping me alive. I gave the last of my soul to fight him, yet I couldn't get revenge for my love and my girls. I'm sorry."

Nallien eyes filled with tears, "No mo-mom we can start over with Min-Min! Don't go please!"

"I'm not going to make it. Please tell your sister the truth. That enough will let me move on to your father." Ranaie coughed her vision fading and her body failed.

"Mother? Mom, answer me! No no no no! I finally learned the truth and we finally would have a real mother!" Nallien cried as she held her mother's dead body. She let out an anguish cry when she didn't feel a pulse. Nallien closed Ranaie's eyes.

Wiping her eyes Nallien stood up, gently laying her mother's body down, and rushed out of the room. Going up a stair case, Nallien found the room that the Dragon Slayers were.

"Nallien?" A weak Sting asked his magic completely drained.

"Let me help you guys out of there. We need to get out to the others." Nallien said helping them out, they were luckily able to stand.

"Is this finally over?" Rouge asked a little wobbly.

Nallien smiled sadly, "Yes but at a price I had to pay….. Let's get out of here." The three looked at her confused and worried but nodded at her statement. Following her to the door they helped each other to walk.

Nallien shouted and turned around pushing them out the way of the collapsing door way. They panted and looked at the door.

"I don't think any of us has the magic to destroy that out of the way…" Natsu said looking at the rubble.

"There's another way," Nallien said standing back up and casted a small spell, "Sting take this and once we get out it'll automatically play. Now stand a bit far away from each other, about circles length." The three nodded and did what she told.

Nallien casted a spell and portals were under the three males. Nallien collapsed and the three began to disappear. The floor gave under Nallien and the three yelled out to her before completely disappearing.

* * *

**Everyone: *In shock and began to cry* DID NALLIEN JUST SACRIFICE HERSELF?!**

**Sadly yes… *Sobbing* **

**Everyone: HOW DARE YOU! **


End file.
